


The Cloak (GoT JONERYS story)

by FourTrisHEA



Series: Cloak Series [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourTrisHEA/pseuds/FourTrisHEA
Summary: Summary: A short dive into the beginning of S8 of GoT. Jon and Dany attempt to cloak their love as the great reveal and the tampering of others threatens to tears them apart. This will have romance, angst and smut.  I am not a GoT expert, this is not about plot points or trying to stay perfectly true to character. This fic is emotion centered and written for fun. I hope you enjoy! **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author of GoT**Mostly Unedited





	1. Chapter 1: Cloaking Themselves

Title: The Cloak

Rating: Mature

Summary: A short dive into the beginning of S8 of GoT. Jon and Dany attempt to cloak their love as the great reveal and the tampering of others threatens to tears them apart. This will have romance, angst and smut. I am not a GoT expert, this is not about plot points or trying to stay perfectly true to character. This fic is emotion centered and written for fun. I hope you enjoy! **I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author of GoT**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39713494081/in/dateposted-public/)

Chapter 1: Cloaking Themselves

Walking quickly through the courtyard of Winterfell Jon stops when he notices Davos speaking closely with Gendry as they supervise the continued unloading of the dragon glass. Thankful that his men, with the manpower Daenerys had offered him, had been able to forge a large supply of weapons in addition to all of the mining of the actual glass.

They are almost out of time, upon arriving to Winterfell earlier this morning they quickly learned that the wall had fallen just days ago. It was a shock to all of them, especially to Daenerys. Learning that her lost dragon, one of her children, is now under control of the Night King. Jon sighs, remembering her steely strength while learning the news in front of numerous lords of the North.

The Northerners, all of whom were studying her every move, while shaking in fear over the threat that looms upon them. It was then that Jon loudly speaks to all present, which was many, the high and the low born. Jon explained all that Queen Daenerys was offering to do to help them: her two dragons, the Unsullied and the Dothraki. All loyal to her, all to help the North fight because of her. His people had been moved, they were scared of the undead. They welcomed Daenerys in.

Jon had never seen the people of the North so shaken. Jon had been told that the small numbers of men that escaped the falling of the wall had been semi-hysterical when they arrived. The survivors had been able to secure horses and ride like demons straight to Winterfell. Sansa had explained to Jon that seeing the normally calm and cocky Tormund beside himself in horror had shaken even the bitterest Northerner that resented the arrival of a Targaryen. Recapping in terror what he saw, explaining in detail how the wall had fallen, Tormund had effectively brought a clear and immediate image to the North. This is indeed a serious matter, and the winter is here.

Jon needs to grab Davos so they can attend the next small council meeting that Dany is hosting. Jon already saw Tyrion, Jorah and Missandei walking towards the room as they were led by Sansa. With all of the work Sansa has done in his absence, Jon was very pleased when Dany quickly agreed that his siblings should join their inner meetings from this point forward. Sansa and Arya were happy to accept the invitation, Bran had informed Jon that his special talents would be wasted in long meetings. Jon's brother promised that when the time was right, he would share any information that was necessary.

Quickly admiring the dragon glass tipped arrows that Gendry had taught even the youngest child to assemble, Jon reminds Davos of the time. Smirking to himself for a moment he remembers his sole purpose for agreeing to meet the Dragon Queen was to secure the material they needed to battle the night king. This trip gave him so much more than he could ever imagine.

 **++o+ Flashback - Camping in Route to Winterfell +o+** +

_"Jon? What are you- -" Dany whispers as she watches Jon slip into her tent, her pulse racing at seeing her lover quietly enter. Especially since she had just been thinking about him only moments earlier._

_As the Karstark family and a couple of other Northerners had joined their traveling group, the lovers had agreed to sleep apart tonight._

_"Shhh, I decided that I can't be apart from you, Your Grace. Not tonight," Jon whispers while turning the lantern in his hand down to almost be completely off. "Or any night."_

_Their eyes locking, Dany coyly smiles and pulls back the furs as an invitation for him to lie with her. Removing his warm fur cloak and tossing it on the bed as he continued to undress. Her eyes burning into him until he was fully naked. Dany, still wearing her nightgown, prompts Jon to come closer._

_Sliding in next to her and pulling her close. Never breaking eye contact, Jon runs his hands up and down her lower back while pushing her body into his. Attacking his mouth with hers, Dany whimpers while trying moving to press her core closer to his in search of some release. Pulling her gown up to her waist and smiling with delight, Dany enjoys the feeling of Jon's strong arms around her._

_Dany throws one leg over Jon's hip and begins frantically rubbing her core up and down his bare upper thigh. She whimpers as the pressure of his muscled thigh helps with the ache between her legs. Immediately feeling her moistness on his bare skin, "You weren't wearing any underwear?" he questions. His head now thrown back and he breathes in and out._

_"I took them off right before you arrived," she touches his cheek in order to turn his face to hers. "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you while touching myself."_

_The image of his little dragon pleasuring herself evokes a growl, he can feel his cock hardening in response. "I am sorry then, to have interrupted you," he says with a serious frown. Knowing his expressions well enough, Dany knows he is not angry. If anything he is thinking something through, most likely imagining her action._

_"Nonsense. Besides, it wasn't working," Dany whispers._

_"No?" Jon questions softly._

_"No. It was quite frustrating. I longed for your touch, your smell, the feel of your strong body next to mine," Dany whispers, watching as Jon takes her right hand and begins kissing her fingertips. Being her dominant hand, it had been the one whose fingertips had been desperately sliding up and down her slit, even circling her bundle of nerves with no relief. She has just groaned in frustration and given up when Jon had entered her tent, startling her._

_"Show me, maybe I can help you," Jon commands, his eyes dark with lust. Dany nods in agreement while feeling her cheeks flush, she would give him anything he asked._

_Jon moves her hand slowly down her smooth stomach, his larger hand resting over hers. Both of their fingers tips resting near the start of slit. "Show me, Dany," he says hoarsely._

_Dany closes her eyes as before, imagining the King of the North as she beginning the slow movements of her index finger. Jon's relaxed hand can feel her movements, while still not participating. Dany whimpers before sliding her finger gently into her opening, Jon's breath hitches as his fingers briefly touch the spot where her finger disappears inside of her. He imagines his much larger cock moving in and out of her instead._

_Moments pass as they embrace tightly, Dany making small noises into his chest as she continues to explore her own body. Jon breathing raggedly as he watches her face and follows the movements of her working hand. Without a word, Jon stops her for a moment to pull her nightgown off completely._

_As Jon leans down to take her nipple in his mouth and move their hands back to her sweet core, Dany pleads with him._

_"Jon, this is...good. But I want you," she whimpers pitifully. Having him so close to her, but not his ministrations on her body is torture._

_"We'll do it together, I like watching you pleasure yourself," Jon croons against her forehead as his fingers eagerly being stroking the warm skin in between her folds. Dany immediately starts groaning as she returns her single finger inside of her to touch and explore. "Don't stop, I want to know you are still touching yourself. Show me what you like."_

_Panting Dany nods as she removes her fingers and guides his finger into her, closing her eyes in relief as his much larger finger begins stroking her. "Bring your finger back, we can do it together," Jon says darkly._

_His fingers slows as her slides in next to his, stretching her only a little more. He kisses her slowly as her mouth opens to welcome his tongue. They kiss sensually, tongues exploring and moving in sync. As they find their rhythm Jon begins moving his finger slowly in and out of her, Dany's finger following. This continues for moments as Dany enjoys feeling herself clench around both of their fingers. Jon's thumb begins circling her clit without warning, Dany cries out loudly._

_"Dany, I purposely arranged camp so the Northerners traveling with us would have their tents set up on the furthest side from you...but we still need to be very quiet," Jon reminds her as she nods in frustration. "They can't hear us, it's too soon for them to know. We must cloak what we are to each other."_

_Her heart flutters at his words: what we are to each other. They have enjoyed a wonderful time together as lovers. It became very apparent to those in their immediate circle that traveled with them via ship. From the first night she welcomed Jon into her cabin, they have been unable to stay apart._

_Dany smiles before nipping at his lower lip, "Then kiss me when you make me come, then no one will hear me."_

_Tyrion had previously spoken to them both, letting them know that noise traveled easily throughout the ship. As a courtesy to the other passengers both have tried very hard to keep their cries of pleasure lower. It was quite the challenge as the lovers became obsessed with the other. Their favorite thing to do was enjoy the privacy of night that alternated between passion and conversation._

_As Dany came around his fingers Jon smiled into her hair and held her close._

_"Jon," coming down from her high she panted, unable to get another word out. Instead rolling to lie on her back and pulling him on top of her. "I need you."_

_"I need you, my queen," Jon says while rubbing the velvety tip of his cock up and down her wet slit. "Seven hells, Dany. You are so wet."_

_Dany wraps her legs around Jon's waist, desperate to feel him inside of her. "Please, I want to feel you. Take me Jon, take me hard."_

_Pushing up on his arms to stare down at the woman he loves, he slides his shaft slowly into her tight pussy. Watching her eyes flutter as he fills her completely. "Oh, yeah," Jon groans quietly, feeling her quiver around him._

_Dany smiles beautifully as her lover grimaces as she tightens around his cock to bring him even more pleasure. Kissing her fervently he begins to move slowly, her hips then begin moving to meet his. What had started as a slow pace soon becomes more frantic. Their breathing loud and erratic as Dany trembles under him, "Wait, come with me, Dany." Jon groans into her neck. "Not yet..."_

_Dany gasps as she tries to steady her breathing, trying to stop herself from losing control. Reaching down she begins caressing and touching his balls as they slap against her butt with each powerful thrust. "Yeah, your hand. Don't stop, Dany. You are incredible," Jon groans before biting down on the soft flesh of her shoulder. He often feels guilty for the marks her leaves on her during their love making, even though she always assures him that she likes it. It makes Dany feel needed, the way the gentle Jon Snow loses himself while in her arms._

_The pair come at the same time, moaning before joining for a kiss. Jon collapses next to his queen and pulls her close._

_Moments pass as each breathes to calm down, "I can't stay away from you," he whispers while moving a loose strand of her hair away from her face as their eyes meet. "The truth is, I don't want to."_

_Dany studies him, her heart brimming with love. How is that this man, is the one to make her feel so loved and so safe as she never has felt before. She loves him, she knows that. She finds herself unable to say the words, not yet at least._

_"Then don't stay away from me," she replies before kissing him softly. "Jon, I don't want to be apart from you either."_

_Jon nods, accepting her words at their true value. They hold each other and talk quietly for hours more, just as they had on the ship. They drift to sleep for just a couple of hours before the sun rises. Jon untangles himself and quickly dresses. He needs to look refreshed and put together as he walks across the camp to his tent that was set up by the other Northerners._

_"Ehem, a word, your grace," Tyrion says while falling in line with Jon as he walks. Jon nods, knowing that he is about to get a verbal scolding._

_"I just need to point out, again, that you and the queen need to strive greater at masking the true nature of your relationship," Tyrion says._

_Jon stops and turns to the queen's hand. He does like Tyrion, but the constant badgering is starting to grate on his nerves._

_Raising his hands to ask for a moment to continue, "I have been in a similar position before. It was a matter of life and death, to hide the woman I love from my murderous sister who searched for any opportunity to devastate me. I can sympathize. I do."_

_Jon looks around the camp, needing a moment to not stare into Tyrion's judgmental eyes. Jon wants to be calm, he does. He notices that most are still asleep as it is quite early. "Go on," Jon finally requests._

_"My point is, and I will speak to the queen as well. In this situation, if you are both unable to cloak this relationship, it is best for you and the queen to announce it for what it is. Verses being discovered like two horny attractive people that just want to screw all the time. Even worse, she is the one that will be called the foreign whore..."_

_Cutting him off, Jon feels his cheeks flush and his fists tighten. "I don't care of you are trying to make a point, you watch your mouth when you speak of her. I will not let it pass next time," Jon hisses angrily._

_Tyrion raises his hands in defeat, feeling his point was made. "Jon, you know I love and respect my queen. How angry and rational will it make you when you provide your people fodder to speak poorly of her?"_

_Closing his eyes in defeat, Jon accepts Tyrion's words. It is true, his strong reaction would have been tenfold had it been from someone unfriendly to the queen._

_"I understand, we will be more careful. We did a great job last night," Jon adds quietly, remembering how careful he and Dany were during their love making._

_Tyrion smirks before walking away. "Yes, great job you both did. I am sure Jorah packed up and moved his tent further away from the queen's in the middle of the night for some other reason," Tyrion softly calls over his shoulder before disappearing among the tents of the Dothraki._

_Jon's cheeks flush at the thought of Jorah or anyone else hearing their love making last night._

_Lost in his thoughts as he makes his way to the other side of the camp he is again relieved to see there is very little activity. As Jon reaches his tent he is surprised to see that only three of the four door-flap ties are knotted closed. He specifically remembers closing all four. Looking around his tent he sees that nothing seems to have been touched._

_Jon makes a mental note to ask Davos if he had tried to find him late last night or earlier this morning._

**++++o+ End of Flashback +o++++**

As Jon and Davos walk towards the small counsel room he admires all that Sansa has done while he has been away. Winterfell has improved so much in the many months that he was away. He is proud of his sister. He remembers the reunion with all three of his younger siblings, although rushed because of the eminent danger it was incredible to see them all. Especially Arya, Jon was able to spend all morning with her, when she and Brienne accompanied him on the tour to see all of the half assembled weapons that were ready to be completed now that they had returned with the dragon glass.

"You seem tired, my Lord," Davos comments. Jon can hear the mirth in his voice.

"Who isn't tired, Davos? We just rode nonstop since the early morning and haven't even had a moment to sit down since arriving to Winterfell just hours ago," Jon defends. Choosing to ignore the smirk on his loyal hand's face.

Jon is hopeful that they can all settle early for their first night in Winterfell. He plans to use the excuse of having been traveling for so many weeks before their arrival home.

Jon plans to sneak into Dany's room as soon as possible this evening. It was decided that the queen and her closest advisors would be placed in one of the more private wings of Winterfell. Which thrilled Jon, the more secluded from the busier areas, the easier it would be for Jon to move undetected.

"Jon! Wait, Bran sent me to find you. He needs to speak with you, he is waiting by the Weirwood tree," Sam says, slightly out of breath after running across the courtyard to catch up to them.

"I know, I haven't forgotten. I am headed to the small counsel room now, um, I will come find Bran soon. Let him know okay?" Jon asks his best friend.

"Yes, of course, Jon," Sam mumbles, forcing a smile. He watches and Jon and Davos resume their quick pace. Sam notices an excitement in Jon's face and tone. He wonders if he is eager to be in the presence of the beautiful queen again.

As Sam slowly makes his way to deliver the message to Bran, he thinks about what he observed earlier that morning when Jon returned. He knows Jon Snow well. The way in which he looks at the Dragon Queen, the intensity of it, was not a look that Sam didn't understand on his best friend. He can tell that Jon has very strong feelings for her, very possibly love. Not knowing the queen at all, Sam would still bet the small smiles and the way her eyes light up when looking at Jon mean that she feels just as strongly for him.

She is a very beautiful woman, the saving grace is that even the grumpy Northerners that resented her pending arrival had appeared transfixed over her magnificent appearance. Sam chuckles remember the great resentment and verbal bashings the Northerners had yammered on and on about for weeks as they circled in and out of Winterfell. Sansa's patience with the griping lords had obviously been wearing thin. Arya and Sansa had started a private wager, each picking key words and then getting a point each time it was mentioned by a complaining lord when the dragon queen was discussed in anger.

"Sam, please help me get my chair back inside," Bran asks before Sam even announces himself. "If Jon, won't come to me, then I will go to him. He needs to know."

Sam had tried earlier to talk to Bran, he tried to convince him to wait until the great battle with the undead was over. Sam danced around his suspicions of the feelings between Jon and Daenerys, he wasn't even really sure if what he suspects is true. Bran listened quietly, only to say no after Sam was done speaking. That was that.

Finally arriving to the door of the small counsel room, Sam stops outside the door.

"Thank you, Sam. Please open the door, Jon is inside," Bran says calmly. "It is time."

**+++o+ Chapter End +o+++**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick AN:  
> First - thank you for reading!  
> Second - I personally see no issue with the incest issue. I get a good chuckle at that being the no 1 compliant people have against jonerys. I think they be full of it.  
> This “issue” in ch 2 was needed for the story - conflict.  
> The main thing, remember the term “gut reactions”. Not always the wisest. ;-)

**Chapter 2: The Reveal**

Blinking rapidly, Jon can only stare at his younger brother and best friend as the chaos continues. Their words ruminating through his head for the tenth time. Bran, Sansa and Tyrion are doing enough talking that no one else can get a word in. Jon’s mind is racing with questions. So many questions that have no answer.

_Ned isn’t my father?_

_Ned lied to me, lied to us all?_

_My siblings…they aren’t my brothers and sisters?_

_Ned, no. He wouldn’t do this. He loved me, he…_

_Lyanna Stark is my mother, Rhaegar Targaryen is…my father?_

The weight of this news bearing down on his chest, Jon turns his head to look at Daenerys Targaryen. This new information sharper than any knife he took while at the wall.

Meeting her cool violet eyes, the memories of their coupling slaps him in the face. Just the night before in her tent…

_The best feeling in the world is her clenching around his cock as he releases his seed. It drives him crazy with lust, the way her pussy milks him greedily, pulling every last drop. Dany nods in agreement, the fine beads of sweat on her brow glistening as she struggles to control her breathing in order to wait for him. Suddenly her fingers caressing and loving on his balls as he desperately pounds into her. Jon can’t even fathom what words are coming out of his mouth as he cries out for her in veneration over how well she is able to love him, to make love to him. His orgasm hits him so strongly, without thinking he leans down to mark her as his. His teeth aggressively biting her beautiful shoulder. He feels her wince before her orgasm leaves her shuddering under him as his bite bears down on her. She is his._

Daenerys Targaryen is his alright. She’s his blood, _his_ _aunt!_

Jon’s stomach recoils with self-loathing. Seven hells, why him? Why her?! Jon hasn’t laid with a woman in many years, which wasn’t hard as he has never had the desire.

Ygritte became a lover, after she aggressively pursued him. He was somewhere between a boy and man, he didn’t actually choose her to love. Yes, it happened but in large part because of the situation he found himself in. He had feelings of great sadness and a strong sense of guilt when she died – he had made the choice to put her aside for what was right.

Things were different with the dragon queen. He wanted her, in every way. No matter what the consequences, he needed to be with her. For the first time in his entire life he choose something good for himself. He went after something that he never would have dreamed he was worthy of. That first night on the ship he already believed she cared for him, but that didn’t mean that she would be willing to be with him. He had been fully prepared to accept her rejection that night on the ship, had she sent him away from her cabin.

He had known in his heart that he would have never cast her aside. At least not by his own choice. But now, to learn that they are family, blood related...it changes everything he thought he knew.

The Targaryens are known for their open practice of incest. Dany’s own parents are true brother and sister! The thought of lying with Arya or Sansa makes him physically recoil, it’s abhorrent. How could anyone desire something so vile? Jon’s mind still racing, he recalls Dany’s parents are also Rhaegar’s. Which makes them his paternal grandparents.

The Mad King is his grandfather. Jon shudders at the thought, his eyes now focusing on maps on the table as voices continue to talk heatedly around him.

“Bran, why would you do this to our family, to Jon, in such a public way?! Would it have killed you to ask everyone to clear the room?” Sansa hisses at her younger brother, her face flush and angry tears brimming. As much as shock as the news was, Bran’s actions are just one more reminder of what he is. Another reminder that her little brother is indeed gone.  How ironic that he was also delivering the information that Jon is not their brother. Sansa is furious and devastated at the same time.

Sansa alternates between being furious at Bran, shocked over the news and what it meant for her own parent’s marriage and then deep concern she feels for both Jon and Arya. Both have not uttered a word, complete silence as their eyes look wild with activity. Their minds must be racing a mile a minute.

Sansa steals a glance at the dragon queen, for the briefest moment she feared for Jon’s life when Sam explained what he learned of the secret marriage. Jon is not a bastard, and Bran has mentioned the term “Rightful Heir to The Iron Throne” at least three times since entering the room.

But no, the queen didn’t look angry. She looked stunned, and then she smiled softly. As though the news actually pleased her. That was until she actually looked at Jon and saw his expression. He didn’t look well. His fists were clenched and his breath ragged. It was like a mask fell over the Targaryen queen, suddenly her delicate features gave away nothing. It was as though she was just waiting, waiting to see what Jon would do next. 

“So you expect us to believe all of this because of something Samwell read at the Citadel, and Bran having some kind of vision? The queen is here in goodwill, in Winterfell, with all of her resources in order to help the North…and this is how you repay her?” Tyrion’s voice raises as he moves closer to Bran, which snaps Arya out of her trance.

“You need to calm down, Lannister. It will do _you_ good to remember that you are in Winterfell. Do not speak to my brother in that tone, or I may have to cut out your tongue,” Arya warns.

To Tyrion’s credit he only looks at Arya with amusement before chuckling. “I have no desire to harm Bran, you can relax. I am not the violent type.”

Arya then smirks, remembering that she owes this Lannister a thanks. He did save her the trouble of killing Tywin Lannister.

Numerous voices in the room again disputing the actual meaning of this new information. Jon presses the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He can take no more of this. Not now at least. Without a word he rushes out of the small counsel room. Jon’s head is spinning, he feels like a trapped animal.

Dany has had enough silence, she is the first to make it to the door behind Jon and sharply closes it as she follows him into the hall.

The slam of the door breaks him from his daze, turning to see Dany approach him. Jon studies her for a moment before turning to walk further down the empty hallway. Even the mere sight of her brings out a terrible mix of emotions: love, passion, sadness and lastly, disgust because of what they are to each other.

“Jon! Please don’t just walk away,” Dany whispers while carefully following him. The look in his eyes make her heart race, he looks so pained. “This is a shock, I know. But it doesn’t have to change anythi-”

“Are you joking? This changes everything, Dany!” Jon shouts, his eyes flashing with anger. He turns and walks further down the hall. 

“I never thought you would be the type of man that would just run away from his problems,” Dany hisses, her cheeks flushed with so many emotions. Her words stop Jon in his tracks. He whirls around to face her as she closes the distance. Both are upset at this point.

Arya and Sansa step into the hallway, anxious to speak to their brother. Although shocked, they are Starks and they need to regroup. They need to have a family discussion right away. As their eyes land on Jon they are surprised to see interaction between him and Daenerys. Arya places her hand on Sansa’s wrist to slow her down, nodding towards the pair.

The two are obviously having an intense discussion, which is not surprising as the future of the Iron Throne is now in question. But that is not what causes them pause, the body language of pair is so comfortable…so intimate. Although heated, it is obvious to anyone how at ease they are being in the other’s personal space. Granted the large party had just arrived to Winterfell hours earlier, the young pair had not revealed anything concrete to those around them. The sisters wonder if Jon and Daenerys could be more than just allies or friends.

The sisters can hear that their voices are raising as their very personal argument progresses, hearing the words ‘ _tent’_ and ‘ _in my arms’_ clearly ring out. That is when Arya notices a few members of the Karstark family entering the hallway. “Seven hells! We need to get them out of the open if they are going to have it out, let’s go,” Arya mutters.

“Arya, get them back in that room. Hurry. I will go and delay our guests,” Sansa demands nervously as she moves on to approach the heated couple

“Excuse me, your Grace, Jon, we have people approaching in the hall. Can we please move this conversation back into the small counsel room?” Sansa says quietly as she passes them to cut off the small Karstark group. Sansa’s goal being to slow them down to buy Arya time to usher Jon and Daenerys back into the privacy of the room they had just stormed out of.

Jon quickly turns to see a few members of the Karstark family approaching, many of whom had joined their traveling party the night before and had been at their camp. Now was not the time for them to get a glimpse that there is a conflict of a personal nature between him and Queen Daenerys.

“Let’s go,” Jon says, wanting to guide her out of the hallway. Placing his hand on Dany’s lower back he immediately feels a pull towards her. Their eyes connect, he knows she feels it too.

Jon has never felt so torn in his life. He knows that he loves her, but having just heard the information Bran laid on him…he is unable to fully process it all. Not in this moment at least, he needs space. He will not be cornered or rushed.

Once the door closes behind them, Arya quickly moves away from the couple to stand by the fireplace. Wanting to give them some form of privacy, even though they are all in the same room.

“Jon, nothing has changed for me. Nothing,” Daenerys emphasizes, while standing very close to him. Their faces almost touch, Jon can’t force himself to look her in the eyes. He is struggling.

 

Softly touching his face with her palm, Dany’s heart races. She desperately needs him to hear her, to see her. She wants him to know how much she cares for him. She loves him, and she believes he loves her too. Earlier the words weren’t needed as they would show it to each other during their love making.

Jon frowns and steps back, her hand then falling back to her side. Her eyes immediately look pained. “Dany, we are blood. Seven hells, you are my aunt!” Jon mumbles, searching her face for some kind of reassurance that she can understand what he is saying. He wants her to agree with him, he doesn’t want to be the one to push her away.

Her chin raising and her eyes clear as she stares at him, “What are you saying?” Her heart is racing, her mind telling her that it isn’t possible he would cast her aside.

Jon looks around the room nervously for the first time, everyone in the meeting room having the decency to not to look in their direction as he and Dany that are still standing by the door.

“Jon?” Dany pushes, her voice low but sharp. What the hell is wrong with him? He was literally _inside of her_ less than ten hours ago. And now it’s as though he can’t even look at her.

“Daenerys, it’s what I just said…” Jon looks at her painfully, why is she pushing him so hard? Doesn’t she understand how difficult all of this is for him?

Her eyes flashing now, “Say what you mean. If you are ending what we have, then look me in the face and tell me now.” Her voice faltering, before she is done speaking she sees it in his face. He is pained, he looks around the room again before rubbing his temples with his hand.

At this point some of the people in the room are stealing glances at the pair. Tyrion and Davos are just flat out staring. He can’t blame any of them, they are putting on quite the display. “Let’s talk privately,” Jon says as he reaches for Dany’s arm.

“No,” Daenerys snaps, moving her arm out of his reach. “Almost everyone in this room got to hear us on the boat. So what if they also get to hear you ending things between us now?” As angry as she is, the moment the words leave her lips she regrets them. She realizes she is possibly setting herself up for heartache. But there is no turning back now.

Jon frowns at her, he feels cornered. She meets him with a cold stare.

“Fine. You are my aunt, I don’t want to be with you in that way. What we had is now over,” Jon says with resolve. The moment the words leave his lips he feels as though his heart was ripped out of his chest.

_Fuck! Why did we have to talk about this here?_

Jon watches her face for a reaction as she stares at him. Her eyes are now calm, as she looks at him straight on. The rest of the room is silent.

Dany gives Jon a small nod, “Okay, that’s settled then. Thank you for your honesty.” She says calmly before walking towards the large desk where the maps are displayed.

Then facing the entire group before speaking, Dany squares back her shoulders. “Shall we begin?”

Everyone nods and moves towards the table.

“We have a lot to cover in this meeting. Let’s begin with our discussion on the counts of troops.”

Jon watches the young queen choose a chair at the head of the table, she doesn’t even spare him a second glance.  He still cares for her, he still cares about what she is feeling.

At that moment a flustered Sansa enters the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her eyes dart across the room only to see that everyone is starting to gather around the maps. Sansa is curious to know what happened while she was clearing the outside hallway, but decides she will ask Arya after.

“I was able to redirect the Karstarks. I don’t believe they heard anything,” Sansa breathes.

Dany nods in thanks before motioning for Sansa to join the group and take a seat. Davos picks a chair to pull out that is next to the one Sansa just took, which is conveniently away from the queen. “Jon, here is a good seat,” Davos says to him.

That is when Daenerys looks up, locking eyes with Jon. She looks at him with a steely coldness that makes him cringe. It was even worse than the first day they squared off in the throne room at Dragonstone. Jon is stunned, he never imagined she would ever look at him like that again. Not after everything that they were.

“Jon?” Davos repeats himself, holding the chair out. It’s obvious that everyone in the small counsel room is uncomfortable. Missandei and Jorah will not even look in Jon’s direction. Arya is carefully studying Daenerys, perhaps fearing that she will try to attack Jon if she were to snap.

Jon stares at Davos, deciding the situation is ridiculous. There is no way he and Daenerys are going to make it through this meeting. There is so much more he needs to say to her. He wishes he had held the line and refused to discuss it with her in front of all of these people, but she is also very good at pushing his buttons and challenging him.

“I suggest we take a break. Daenerys and I need a moment so that we can speak privately and regroup-” Jon says until Dany cuts him off.

“No need. Everything is fine, we need to move forward,” Dany stands calmly at the head of the table. “I came here to help the North win this war. Once we have defeated the Night King I will take _my armies_ and _my dragons_ to defeat Cersei Lannister and take back _my kingdom_.”

The room is silent, everyone stealing a glance at Jon who looks flabbergasted. Daenerys is worried about his claim to the throne? It’s as though she doesn’t even care that what they had…is now over. He searches her eyes, for some trace of the woman he had grown so close to. He doesn’t find it.

Bran begins to speak, undoubtedly going to use the term ‘rightful heir’ again. This time Daenerys is ready for him.

She silences Bran with her hand and then speaks, “Don’t think for a moment,” she pauses to then look straight at Jon. “That your bloodline revelation is going to stop me. You may be the secret son of my long-dead brother, but I am using the forces that I have fought years for to take back what is mine. No one will stand in my way. _Especially_ not you, Jon Snow,” Daenerys finishes coldly.

Jon feels his cheeks flush with anger, he bites his tongue to keep from lashing out at her harshly. “You can relax, I never wanted the damned Iron throne. And I especially don’t want it now!”

Dany glares at him, of course he doesn’t want to rule the seven kingdoms. Jon Snow wants _absolutely nothing_ to do with her. She will not lose her composure in front of the room. She will hold it together.

“Would you like us to call you _Aegon_ now?” Dany asks coldly, knowing she is touching a nerve.

Jon flinches at the question, all his life he wanted to be Jon Stark. He never imagined that Ned wasn’t his father.

“I want to be called Jon. And for the time being, everything that was discussed in the room must stay in this room,” Jon’s eyes roam over the attendees.

Everyone in the small counsel room agrees. Jon’s mind is spinning with the news, but now is not the time to fixate on it.

“Well, it’s good to hear that the two remaining people of House Targaryen will not have a terrible power struggle,” Daenerys adds curtly while rolling out the map of the north in order to get the meeting started.

Jon scowls at her. “Yes. Thank goodness.”

Dany’s indifferent eyes meet his, Jon looks hurt. Which Dany finds ridiculous as the man just threw her away as though she were a basket of stale bread.

The meeting resumes with the topics on hand. Both Jon and Dany contribute as needed. Both being careful to not actually speak to each other unless absolutely necessary.

When time to discuss placement of troops Dany is immediately irritated when Jon proposes that the Dothraki would be the first line of defense against the undead.

“I agreed to fight _with_ the North, not _for_ the North!” Daenerys snaps, causing all conversations to end. Jon is caught off guard at her explosion.

Jon sighs. “The only reason it worked out that way is because their camp is the furthest north, and they are the shortest distance…” Jon exhales slowly to calm himself as Dany’s scowl grows larger. For a moment he can see her point. It was never his intent to use all of the queen’s resources first. He wouldn’t do that, she should know that about him. But again, she is looking at him as though he is a complete stranger.

_Well, you did just end things with her._

“Fine, we will use the Northern armies as the front line,” Jon concedes. He just wants this meeting to end. He feels as though he is suffocating. 

“I didn’t say that either. My armies are in this war as well, we will use a portion of my men at the front line,” Dany snaps, her irritation growing again.

Everyone in the room is silent, as though afraid to breathe a word.

Dany looks at him with loathing, “ _Together_ , isn’t that what we promised each other?”

Cringing, Jon nods his head. He can hear the accusation in her voice.

When he woke up aboard her ship, she had promised him they would defeat the night king together. It was also a promise exchanged many times in recent weeks as they held each other while making love or when speaking of the future to come.

 _Together_.

Jon is getting more frustrated as each moment passes. Nothing he can say will please her. He can sense her growing aggravation with him. The coldness in her gaze is like a vice around his heart.

The meeting ends and everyone leaves quietly. Daenerys and her small group of advisors are the first to walk towards the door. Dany makes it a point to thank everyone as a group for the productive meeting. She walks out without even a look at Jon. Walking out Tyrion is the only one that looks at Jon head on, a look of sadness and disappointment on his face.

Again, Jon wishes he had just kept his mouth shut. It was never his intention to end things with her so coldly.

 _End things._ His heart aches, how can they be related? She is his blood, not siblings thank the gods. But still, she is his aunt. Now he is forced to turn away from the woman he loves.

They are indeed over.  If only Jon’s heart and mind could understand. He can’t love her, at least not in that way. Jon doesn’t know if he will survive this. If any of them will. But he doesn’t want to imagine a world where he and Dany both live, and she hates him. He is hopeful that one day she will want to be family, they are the last two of the House Targaryen after all.

“Jon, we need to discuss what this means for our family, and for the North,” Sansa announces while shutting the door behind the the group that had left.

Jon knows he needs to have this conversation with his siblings...no his cousins. It is time.

**+++o+ Chapter End +o+++**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39713494081/in/dateposted-public/)

The moment Daenerys gracefully exited the small counsel room she dropped the façade of indifference she had managed to project for the last hour. Fists clenched at her sides, she chews painfully on the inside of her cheek. Gulping with difficulty to keep a sob at bay, she rushes to get as far away from Jon Snow as possible.

"Your Grace," both Jorah and Missandei simultaneously call to her, she looks over her shoulder to dismiss them. She will break down if she acknowledges their kindness and concern at this moment.

"I want to be alone, I will see you both at dinner," Dany says coldly before instructing them to save her the seat in between them. "If anyone asks, I have specific topics to discuss with each of you during the meal."

They nod in acknowledgement before walking in a different direction, both understanding that their queen needs to be alone at this time.

I feel as though I am suffocating. I need air, I need to breathe!

Dany's feet moving swiftly as she angrily trudges through the halls of Winterfell until she steps into the frosty cold of the large empty courtyard.

The journey between White Harbor and Winterfell was bitterly cold, sheets and sheets of snow as far as the eye could see, but it had never actually snowed since she and her ships had touched on land.

Stepping into the dark courtyard with unfamiliarity Dany feels the fall of the large snowflakes on her hair and face. It is snowing hard, closing her eyes she imagines the falling snow as hundreds of tiny cold fragments fall on her eyelids and the rest of her.

Her eyes now closed, a sudden painful memory invades her mind...

**++o+ Flashback +o++**

_The lovers lay fully entwined as the dawn of morning settles, no longer masked in the darkness of night. Both had just woken, having slept in the queen's cabin on one of the last mornings they would get to enjoy on the ship. They would soon be arriving to White Harbor._

_"Dany, I can't wait until we arrive to Winterfell," Jon croons softly. "There are so many things I long to show you."_

_Dany studies the wistful look on her lover's face, her heart pounding in her chest. The way his excitement grows the closer they get to his home making her grin. He is anxious to arrive home and to reunite with his family. But more than anything, he has told her repeatedly how eager he is to share it all with her._

_"Aside from your siblings...and Ghost of course," Dany adds with a smirk that quickly turns into a gasp as Jon mischievously takes one of her nipples in his mouth and begins to alternate between sucking and licking._

_Throwing her head back and relishing the pleasure Jon bestows on her, Dany pushes through to continue speaking. "Aside from those things, what is something important you want to show me of the North?"_

_Releasing her pink, swollen nub with a loud pop and a wicked smile, Jon begins to plant slow, wet kisses in between her breasts. His two hands reaching up to palm her generous bosom. Jon has told her numerous times that her 'beautiful tits" drive him insane with lust. The way they completely fill his hands, the weight of their fullness, and the pleasure he gets from holding her close to him, so that they press flat against his chest as he takes her is enough to drive him crazy._

_Jon traces his tongue to the nipple that he had left ignored and circles around it slowly as Dany begins to wiggle under him. He knows she is being stubborn in her attempt not to demand he pleasure her other nipple in his mouth. He wants to see how long she can last._

_Not long apparently._

_"Jon?" she swiftly scolds, calling him out for teasing her._

_"Apologies my queen, I regret my delay," Jon says solemnly. "It was not my intent to keep you waiting."_

_Dany closes her eyes and lays her head back, she is eager for her lover to fondle and kiss her other breast. The ache between her thighs growing as each moment passes. She wants him._

_She always wants him._

_Gently blowing on Dany's aching nipple, Jon's tongue gives it a quick flicker before he moves away to begin speaking. Much to Dany's frustration, Jon gets comfortable before speaking!_

_"To answer your question, I am really excited to watch you feel and see falling snow for the first time," Jon chuckles as Dany's head snaps up, her eyes full of fire. Both knowing that his words were not what Dany was impatiently waiting for from him._

_"Falling snow?" Dany sputters, her sexual frustration growing rapidly._

_"Aye, my beautiful queen, I can't wait to experience this with you for my selfish reasons as well. Dany, wait!!!" Jon laughs as she lunges at him for teasing her. He allows his petite lover to push his back onto the furs of her bed, delighted as she straddles him spiritedly while pinning both his hands above his head._

_"Your own selfish reasons?" Dany inquiries as she carefully sits on Jon's lower stomach, his unyielding muscles instantly warming the fire in her loins as she gently rocks her hips and whimpers with pleasure. His hard, thick cock straining against her arse._

_"Dany..." he hisses, realizing he is now the one that is being teased. Which is something he equally loves and detests._

_His little vixen is always able to keep him on his toes, frustrating him while also pleasuring him in a way he has never experienced before. Before Daenerys Targaryen, Jon never imagined how amazing making love could actually feel._

_Dany leans down to position her previously teased tit near his mouth as she grinds slowly on his defined abs. Smiling wickedly, Dany playfully asks Jon again what he was 'trying to say earlier'._

_Lifting his head he catches her hardened nipple in his mouth and begins licking and sucking as she squirms against him. He can feel her wetness on his stomach as the cleft of her plump ass bumps against his shaft. He wants to fuck her so badly, but he will let his queen maintain control._

_"Gods, Jon!" Dany moans as she begins kneading her other breast with her hand that is not holding Jon's hands above his head. "I'm so close..." she whines._

_Releasing her nipple from his lips Jon reaches up further to kiss between her breasts before speaking. "Let me use my hands on you," he orders, pleased when she quickly complies and releases his hands. Jon grabs her hip with one hand while his other pushes between them in order to circle her aching clit._

_Daenerys immediately gasps as she relishes in the pleasure he gives her. Jon smiles, loving the way she responds to him._

_"Tell me, what selfish reasons do you have for wanting me to see the snowfall?" Dany whispers, her eyes shut as she strains against his fingers while pleasuring herself against his muscled stomach._

_Jon plans to answer her, after he makes her come. He watches her breathing as he touches her, paying close attention to which movements she responds to. She is so close, his eyes dark with lust as she moves against him._

_"Jon, I want you," she finally mumbles._

_"Me?" Jon asks gruffly, she is thrumming against him as he stimulates her bundle of nerves._

_"I want your cock inside of me," Dany mewls eagerly as Jon's breath hitches._

_The couple lock eyes as Dany places her hands on his shoulders and lifts her ass a few inches above him, while Jon simultaneously grabs his thick length to rubs his tip along her wet cunt. Once aligned they slowly unite, Dany pushing down while Jon arches his hips up to fill her roughly._

_Groaning in unison the lovers begin moving together to feel and give pleasure. Jon watches in awe as she gracefully ride his cock. He can answer her now._

_"Aside from the joy it will bring me to watch you experience it for the first time, I selfishly can't wait to see you, surrounded by falling snow," Jon says quietly as Dany's watches his face. "You are so beautiful Dany, every part of you so perfect. The falling snow will illuminate your features...I just want to look at you. I know the sight is something I will never forget."_

_And with that Dany comes loudly as Jon's cock throbs inside of her while his words make her feel the most loved she has ever felt._

**++o+ Flashback End +o++**

"Your Grace," Tyrion calls out standing in the archway to Winterfell's large courtyard. Concern in his voice, he finally located Daenerys. He was not expecting to find the young queen standing alone in the open as snow falls heavily around her. She has not moved for the many moments he has been watching her, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

Dany's eyes snap open as Tyrion's words interrupted her painful thoughts. She realizes that the snow has almost completely drenched her hair and shoulders. Turning to face her hand, she wipes away the tears that had been streaming down her face as she mourned her lost chance of love.

"The snow, this is the first time I have seen an actual snowfall," she says with mirth, her voice sounding much stronger than she feels.

"And, was it all you anticipated it would be?" Tyrion asks with a smile.

"No, it wasn't what I had been expecting. Not even close," Dany says coldly. Scowling, she walks past Tyrion in route to her private rooms.

++o++

"Wine?" Dany asks sarcastically. Of course Tyrion would like some wine. It is like asking if a dragon would like to fly.

"If you insist, your grace," Tyrion smiles as he moves to the small bar the Starks had set up in the large room where Daenerys would be staying. "Let me have the honors of pouring for us, you should dry off."

As Tyrion moves to pour a second glass, Dany motions no. She does not want to drink anything at the moment. Her head is spinning enough as it is.

Grabbing a towel to pat dry her face, hair and shoulders Dany stands next to the burning fireplace in her room. She feels numb now, from the cold of the snow and her emotional state.

Tyrion takes a gulp of his wine, his eyes peering at her sadly over his goblet. No matter how strong his queen acts, he knows she is both dejected and distraught. Not a good combination for any woman to endure. Jon Snow has stomped on her heart, in front of everyone nonetheless.

Tyrion feared something like this would happen, although even he did not predict how catastrophic it would actually be.

_The bastard Jon Snow, actually the legitimate son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen._

_For fuck's sake!_

And nephew to the woman whose arms have been wrapped around him for the last few weeks.

He cringes, remembering every damned time Bran Stark proclaimed 'rightful heir to the iron throne.' Tyrion was quite impressed his strong willed queen didn't lunge at his throat.

No. Of course she didn't. Her first inclination was actual joy, to finally learn that she was not indeed alone in the world. To know that there was another with Targaryen blood coursing through their veins. Someone that could be a part of her. She looked so joyous for a moment, that was until she saw Jon's face.

"Well, my ingenious hand...congratulations. You were right all along," Dany says coldly, her voice lined with contempt. Tyrion understanding her ill will is not directed at him. Both know she is referring to Tyrion's numerous warnings that she should not act on her feelings for Jon Snow, King of the North.

"I am truly sorry, your grace," Tyrion says quickly, meaning every word. This one time, he deeply regrets his ability to say 'I told you so.' Not like this, never like this. The earlier exchange between Jon and Daenerys was painful to observe. Even more so for those that had traveled with them by ship, although the pair didn't openly flaunt their feelings...it was clear to all how happy and enamored they both were. On many occasions the heated, longing filled looks between them had been enough to make some of the members of their party blush.

"Don't be sorry, Tyrion. It was my mistake to be made," Dany scowls as she stares into the burning fire. Her mind wondering if Jon is a dragon, could be possibly remain unburned as well? "Lesson learned," Dany finishes as a coldness settles over her heart.

Clearing his throat before speaking, Tyrion recalls what he witnessed after stepping out of the small counsel room where Jon Snow remained with the Stark family. Tyrion had forgotten his cloak, before entering to retrieve it he saw the look of great pain on Jon's face as he was turned away from his siblings. He looked devastated, the way a man looks when his heart has been broken.

"Jon is in pain. I saw it on his face-" Tyrion cautiously says before Dany silences him with a scoff.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't feel sorry for that man in the least," the queen hisses quietly, her back straightening.

"Besides, I have decided something important, and I wanted to tell you first," Dany says with determination. "You may want a second glass of wine."

Eyebrows raised as Tyrion quickly refills his goblet. He motions for the queen to continue, fearing what she may say when in this state.

"Jon Snow, is a Targaryen. No matter what has happened between me and my nephew in the past, his lineage means a great deal to me. It is fortunate that he has not announced to the north that he bent the knee. As a Targaryen, I want him to be a king," Dany says calmly until Tyrion spits out his drink.

Coughing violently, "Your Grace! You are just going to hand him-" Tyrion sputters, knowing he will need a lot more wine as he reaches for the large craft.

"Absolutely not. Do you take me for some kind of fool? I will bring down Cersei with my power and the fruits of my efforts. I will be queen because I will fight for it as planned. As so many have told me that they don't care that my father was Aegon Targaryen...why would it matter that Jon is Rhaegar's son?" Dany says calmly before continuing. "There is no 'rightful heir' to the Iron Throne...I will take it with my strength. Period."

"I have decided that Jon Snow, or whatever he decides to call himself, will remain King of the North. For the sake of my family name, as a Targaryen I want him to be a king," Dany says softly, desperately trying to push away her pain.

"So you will give up the north? Are you sure you want to do this?" Tyrion presses, realizing what Daenerys is walking away from.

"Yes, the North can stand alone. Jon will have his life and independence here – which is what he so desperately wants. And our separate kingdoms will be nothing more than neighbors, occasional alliances as needed," Dany says coldly. "This is my final decision. I would like you to speak with Jon and his counsel. I have no desire to see or speak to King Jon, his family or advisors."

Tyrion nods in understanding. His queen is fierce and strong, but he knows she is heartbroken under her calm façade.

"I will handle it all your grace, I think you have made a very generous and fair decision," Tyrion finishes.

"Please leave me, I would like to rest before dinner. There are some things I would like to speak to Missandei and Jorah about at dinner, please make sure my chair is between them," Dany says as she stares back into the fire, effectively dismissing her hand.

Hearing the door close behind Tyrion, Dany's shoulders slump. She is finally alone and somewhere truly private. She sits quietly in front of the fireplace, finally able to let go. She buries her face in her hands and releases the sobs that can no longer be kept at bay. Grabbing a pillow from the couch Dany lays her head down on the floor. Her tears flowing bitterly.

Jon, how could he push her aside so easily? As though she was nothing to him.

Because you now disgust him. You probably have made him despise himself because of what we were, what we have done.

Incest is not something the people of the North understand or accept. And Jon Snow is a Northerner.

Dany knows she pushed him, she didn't give him the time or the opportunity to think, or to understand the meaning.

In her heart, she already knew she loved him and she wanted to believe that when pressured, he would choose their love. She wanted him to choose her.

But Jon didn't want her, not after knowing.

 **"You are my aunt, I don't want to be with you in that way. What we had is now over,"** he had said to her in front of everyone.

Allowing her tears to flow, she accepts his words.

She finally allows the darkest thoughts to enter her mind. She accepts his rejection is for the best. She is damaged, she would never be able to give him sons and daughters he deserves.

This is for the best, it kills her, but deep down the duty to her family helps her to accept it.

Jon will be King of the North, and one day he will choose a queen. A queen that will give him many Targaryen children.

Her family has not ended after all.

Just her foolish dreams of love.

**++o++ ++o++**

Jon walks through the halls of Winterfell, Ghost loyally at his side. The direwolf sensing the pain Jon feels. The discussion with his family, Davos and Sam was difficult for him. He mainly listened, his emotional sisters having quite a few choice words to say to Bran for his insensitivity.

In the end, Jon demanded that no one discuss this revelation. He will always see himself as Ned's son, as a Stark.

"You are still a Stark, Jon! Lyanna is your mother, she was a Stark through and through!" Arya had reminded him.

When Sansa brought up Daenerys and his relationship, Jon exploded. He shouted for all of them to mind their own business. The rage in his voice was strong, his emotions unhinged. The pain he felt over losing her, was unbearable. How could any of them ever understand? How does something like this even happen?

Seven hells, he didn't even know her a few months ago. Why couldn't Bran have seen this before? Jon could have met the beautiful young queen under different circumstances, and met her as what she is meant to be in his life – his family. Daenerys Targaryen is an extraordinary woman. Family means everything to her, she would have welcomed him right away.

But then I wouldn't know what it is really like to love her.

Stop! Just fucking stop. It is over. I know it, she knows it. And everyone that was in that damned room knows it.

Jon needs to speak with her, privately this time. He needs to apologize for speaking to her that way, he never should have had that conversation in front of people. Gods, he was so blunt.

Yeah, she pushed him for a response...but that is no excuse for him to have acted that way. He was cruel, and he hates himself for it.

As Jon takes his seat for dinner he glances at the empty seat next to him, per etiquette the seat at his right is saved for Queen Daenerys. The Northerners are anxious to see the dragon queen again. Her armies and two dragons have given his people hope for their battle against the dead.

Jon had searched her out a few times after the small council meeting, but she had never left her room. Her hallway had been carefully guarded with her soldiers, the looks on their faces alone made it clear he was not a welcome guest. Nor did he want to push the issue, he dreaded being told she didn't want to see him.

"Hello, your grace," Tyrion says as he sits in Dany's seat and smiles at Jon pleasantly.

With a neutral expression Jon turns towards Tyrion, "Is she not attending dinner? I need to see her, I need to talk to her."

"The queen will be sitting with her advisors, she has asked me to handle an important decision that impacts you," Tyrion explains cautiously. "Thus why I am sitting here."

Jon watches as Queen Daenerys gracefully enters the dining hall, a lovely smile on her face as she is stopped periodically by Northern lords as she works her way to her seat between Jorah and Missandei.

"What is it you need to discuss?" Jon demands from Tyrion.

"The queen has decided that she will take the Iron Throne, but she will not consider the North as part of her kingdom. You will remain an ally, but independent," Tyrion explains.

"What does that mean?" Jon hisses under his breath, not wanting to call attention to their conversation.

"You are and will remain King of the North, when the queen takes over the Iron Throne your kingdom will remain independent," Tyrion explains slowly. "I suggest you call a meeting with your advisors after dinner, I can further explain what this-"

"Will Daenerys be at this meeting?" Jon asks quietly as he begins eating his dinner.

"No, she will not," Tyrion says before diving into the planning. Jon is not surprised to hear it.

Dinner passes without incident. Both Dany and Jon smile pleasantly throughout the meal, as many Northern lords jest for the dining hall.

As the meal winds down, Dany stands to excuse herself. Missandei stands to walk out with her. Jon slips out in order to catch her in the hallway.

"Your grace, a word please," Jon says stepping in front of Dany, he needs to speak to her.

Dany nods her head, quietly asking Missandei to wait for her at the end of the hall before she turns her attention back to Jon.

The moment they are alone, Jon reaches out to grab Dany's hand with his.

Daenerys steps away before coldly asking, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I want to first apologize, I hate how things ended between us. Daenerys, I am so sorry-" Jon begins until he is cut off.

"Apology accepted. Is there anything else?" Dany says coldly. Her face is blank, she is desperate to get away from him. Not that she wants him to know that.

"Dany, I feel terrible about all of this. You have to know how much you mean to me," Jon begins painfully.

"It's not my job to make you feel better about yourself. I am a queen, I do not need your pity, Jon Snow. Unless related to the upcoming battle, I prefer we not speak," Dany says coldly. "I take it Tyrion explained my decision regarding the North."

"Aye, he did," Jon mumbles. "I bent the knee, why are you doing this?"

"I will never forget what I saw, the Night King must be stopped. I am here to help, but I no longer wish to be your queen. You will have your kingdom, and I will have mine. Once this war is over, we will have minimal contact." Dany says coldly.

Jon frowns, hating the sick feeling he has in the pit of his stomach. This must be what she felt like when he ended things. Her rejection stings.

"Are we done here?" Dany asks him, a frown on her face.

"So that's it? We are nothing to each other now?" Jon asks. "Is that what you want, to go back to being strangers?"

"I see how easy this is for you, I can see that tossing me aside hasn't affected you at all. I accept it, but I need more time. Please just give me space," Dany says as she glides past Jon, not looking back as she joins Missandei at the end of the hall.

Jon watches her walk away, feeling worse than he did before he approached her to apologize.

**++o++ Chapter End ++o++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more angst for you, this all takes place the same day as chapter 2. So all involved are still pretty raw and dealing with their "gut reactions". This is actually half of what I had originally planned to be "Ch 3" - but the chapter got long, so I cut it in half.  
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4, enjoy.  
> It is ANGST - but no fear, this will be HEA. I don’t like reading sad endings, let alone writing them.  
> A huge THANK YOU to my fellow GoT fanfic writer - LustOnMyFingers - for her help with how to add images to my chapters on Ao3 and for taking a look at this chapter beforehand. xoxo

**Chapter 4: The Cloak**

**+++o+++**

**Actual GoT Season 8 – Casting call:** A sassy/attractive girl, 18-25: _GOT_ would like to find a "sexy and confident" young northern woman for just one scene. The role is "memorable" and will be with leading cast.

**+++o+++**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25896802758/in/dateposted-public/)

**^^ The next day^^**

Sighing softly, Arya finishes getting dressed for the day. Although Jon and his travel party arrived to Winterfell less than twenty-four hours ago, it feels more like a week. So much has happened in such a small amount of time.

_My brother, Jon. I don't care what Bran says...Jon will always be my older brother._

_Always._

Shaking her head, Arya never dreamed Jon would become King of the North. The brother she loved as early back as she could remember, who was always made to feel as though he was not as good as the rest of their siblings.

Arya remembers the meeting Tyrion led after dinner last night. It was the Stark family members, Davos, and Sam that Tyrion requested to meet with. Jon had stormed in late, he was visibly upset but insisted that Tyrion hurry and get it over with. Tyrion was very factual and calm as he revealed what the Dragon Queen had decided in regards to the North and carving it out of the seven-kingdoms. The North would remain independent, and Jon would remain King of the North.

Rolling her eyes, Arya remembers having to pinch Sansa's arm to get her to stop gloating with relief. Bran nodded as though he believed it was a good idea, or maybe he knew already from listening in to other's private conversations earlier.

Davos was on the same page as Arya, both watching their king as the news was relayed. Jon said nothing. From the moment he entered the room after dinner, he was silent and brooding. Arya was starting to worry that Jon's feelings for Daenerys Targaryen was much more serious than anyone was aware of.

Arya doesn't care about titles, or who is King or Warden of Winterfell. What she cares about is her brother's happiness. As much as Arya wants Jon to be content in life, she isn't convinced that the Dragon Queen is right for him. Especially with all she has witnessed in the last day, Daenerys came across as very cold and indifferent.

As soon as Tyrion's meeting ended, Jon said goodnight and walked out. He had made it very clear he didn't want to talk about anything else that evening. Sansa was very pleased with the new direction and needed to take lead on logistics for Winterfell, as the undead approach many more Northerners are arriving to Winterfell each hour that passes. Sansa was so relieved that Daenerys's armies were comfortable with the camps that have been set up on the surrounding lands. We are running out of room for all of the Lords, women and children that need refuge.

With time on her hands before it was time to turn in for the night, Arya asked Davos if he would accompany her to visit Gendry. The smirk Davos gave her was enough to make her cheeks flush, but the loyal man happily complied.

Davos did make sure to tell Arya that once she was done spending time with Gendry that he would personally escort her, alone, back to her room...that same evening. Arya laughed at the old man, she could see why Jon appreciated his counsel and company so much.

They found Gendry working hard, helping assemble tools out of dragonglass that Jon had brought back. Arya has enjoyed finding Gendry again, and she finds herself wanting to get to know him again. But also weighing on her mind, is her need for information about _Jon_. She had known that Gendry traveled with Jon and Daenerys by ship.

Arya recalled what Daenerys had said to Jon in the small counsel room: _"Almost everyone in this room got to hear us on the boat. So what if they also get to hear you ending things between us now?"_

Of course Arya could guess what types of things people in the travel party had heard, but she wanted details from Gendry, and Davos as well if he was willing to share.

Unfortunately, as close as she and Gendry were becoming again he is very loyal to Davos and Jon. At least when it comes to Jon's privacy. Neither Gendry nor Davos were willing to spill any private details of Jon's history with the dragon queen. Arya knew that she would get no further by asking directly.

Arya smiles at her satchel with her collection of faces, she will find another way to investigate if needed.

Groaning as Arya shuts her bedroom door for the morning – she recalls her late night of sneaking around Winterfell numerous times to keep an eye on Jon.

As Davos had escorted her back to her room, she saw a brooding Jon roaming the halls. She choose not to approach him as he seemed so very sad and unhappy.

It was also last night that Arya begin to think about the incest issue, she hasn't spoken to Jon about it as he refuses to discuss Daenerys with anyone.

Although not how they are raised. She wants Jon to be happy.

Arya decides to walk to Sansa's room before the dining hall.

"Good morning Arya, I am glad you came by. There is a lot to be done today, I was hoping you could help me with some things," Sansa asks while signing documents at her desk. "Jon has not been...himself. I haven't bothered to transfer back all of the responsibilities yet."

"Of course, I actually came here to talk about Jon. I am worried about him," Arya says cautiously. She decides not to tell Sansa about what she saw in the halls last night. Sansa can be so judgmental at times.

"If this is about Jon and the queen, it may be hard for him now but it is good they found out early they are related," Sansa says calmly. "Jon did the right thing."

Arya's eyebrows raise. "You know, we have history of incest in the Stark family, not even that far back."

Scoffing, Sansa frowns while signing. "You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, my question is why?"

"Our own grandparents were cousins, Sansa! Our father's parents were Rickard Stark and Lyarra Stark," Arya protests. She doesn't feel strongly either way, but there is still the part of her that loves to argue with her older sister.

"Arya, I am not concerned with family history. What I can tell you, Joffrey was a monster, he was insane...and his parents were siblings!" Sansa snaps, her irritation growing. "I think Jon is wise to worry about his future, especially since he most likely want children one day."

"Ramsey was insane, evil even. Was he product of incest?" Arya asks.

Sansa rolls her eyes, shaking her head as a no.

"What about Myrcella and Tommen, were they insane and evil too?"

Sansa puts down her pen, meeting Arya's eyes. She hasn't thought of Tommen and Myrcella in ages, but she was flooded with both warmth and sadness. They were good. They were kind.

And now they, like so many are gone.

"No, they weren't any of those things," Sansa concedes, a sad look now on her face.

"Evil exists, whether it is something someone is born with or due to their upbringing...but I don't think it is fair to assume that children from an aunt and uncle are destined for ruin," Arya says. "All I know is that I love Jon, and I want him to be happy."

Sansa nods, she wants the same thing for her brother.

"Jon was so happy yesterday when he first arrived to Winterfell. Which was expected as he was finally reunited with _his favorite sister_..." Arya laughs at the scowl on Sansa's face. "Have you really looked at him? I mean since Bran blew up his world...since he ended things with her."

"I've been busy, but yes. I am seeing the same thing you are," Sansa admits, knowing that Jon is miserable. "Arya, you should talk to Jon. And alone, he bit my head when I asked him about Daenerys. Don't forget, it is more than just the incest issue. I think he is very upset that father is not actually his..."

"Sansa, father adored Jon. No matter what, he will always be Jon's father too. In every way that matters," Arya insists but agrees, she plans to ask Jon the hard questions. No matter how much he wants to avoid it.

**+++o+++**

Arya spars with Brienne in the courtyard after breakfast, both are testing out their new swords. Gendry worked throughout the night to finish both Arya and Brienne's dragonglass weapons. Arya had mentioned that training with Brienne was able to challenge her the best.

Gendry immediately met with both women to gather specifications he needed to make their new swords.

Arya's cheeks flush with warmth remembering the time she has spent with him, since just finding out he was alive just the day before.

"Arya, do you need a break? You look flushed," Brienne chastised, a touch of humor in her voice.

Arya is about to push back when she notices Jon across the courtyard, he is speaking with a few of the Northern Lords. Even from a distance she can see his body language, he looks tired and put out. The dark circles under his eyes and preoccupation makes him looks year older than he is.

"I need to speak with Jon, do you mind if we regroup after?" Arya asks, smiling as Brienne agrees and turns to Podrick for his turn to spar.

Arya approaches quietly, Jon is speaking to the Lords to go over the weapon types that are being wielded with dragonglass. There is a dispute on whether the Lords should just pick weapon types or ask their men for their preference.

Arya leans against a wall, observing all those around her. The courtyard is full, Winterfell has had even more arrivals today. As the army of the undead approaches, the most northern houses have begun migrating their people to Winterfell.

The hope is that it will just be as an unnecessary precaution.

Arya notices a small group of maidens standing on the opposite side of Jon's group. They are watching Jon's every move and giggling. At first Arya assumed it was the many young men sparing throughout the courtyard that were drawing the group's attention, but after a moment it became obvious that it was mainly Jon that has captured their fancy.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25847364868/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Arya notices a young woman in purple cloak, she sticks out from the rest. She seems very confident, and calm. Arya can also admit that her beauty allows her to stand out more than the rest, numerous men are stealing glances at her. She is quite the northern beauty. Arya has no idea who she is, nor has she ever seen her before.

Arya can also clearly see that this young woman only has eyes for Jon.

**+++o+++**

Arya approaches Jon as his conversation ends, he is staring intently at the fresh snow on the ground.

“Jon, do you have a minute? Is everything okay?” Arya asks quietly.

“Of course, Arya. I just looking at the snow…we must have gotten a snow fall last night,” Jon mumbles painfully. His mind has been remembering his conversation with Dany from the boat. He misses her so much. Every turn he makes, he is faced with painful memories of things they have talked about, moments together and now broken promises he has made.

“Yes, the season of winter does sometimes result in the falling of snow, brother,” Arya smiles, hoping to get a smile from. It doesn’t come.

“Is everything okay, Arya? Did Gendry finish your new sword?” Jon asks worriedly. He has witnessed how incredibly skilled his little sister now is, but the thought of her facing off with the undead army makes his blood run cold.

“Oh, yeah. Yes, Gendry did an amazing job. Look, Jon. I really wanted to talk to you about Daenerys-” Arya begins.

“No,” Jon snaps, cutting Arya off. “There is nothing to talk about. Leave it alone, Arya. Please.”

Arya places her hand on his arm, “Jon, if not me…who can you talk to you about her? Let’s not pretend that you aren’t in pain, that you don’t have strong feelings for her.”

Jon moves a step away, so that her hand drops to her side. “There is nothing to discuss, Arya. Dany and I are now over…and in case you missed the obvious, she detests me. It’s too late. I am asking you to leave it alone.” He finishes, then turning away from his sister before letting her respond.

Arya frowns, unsure of what to say. She doesn’t know the dragon queen well enough to dispute Jon’s assessment.

“I have to go, I’ll see you at lunch,” Jon gives Arya a quick nod before walking away.

**+++o+++**

“And there goes another one, this is painful to watch,” Arya snickers quietly in Sansa’s ear.

The sisters are watching as numerous maidens miserably attempt to flirt with the great _King Jon_. The comical part being the fact that Jon is completely oblivious to their advances.

“Why would Jon notice anything, he hasn’t torn his eyes away from Daenerys even once since lunch started. It’s almost pathetic,” Sansa says equally as quietly, hoping that no one overhears her. “How did your talk go?”

“Not well,” Arya answers and frowns. As Jon told her that he has no hope with the dragon queen, she seems to be the only thing on his mind. All he does is stare at her and brood.

Arya notices the beautiful young maiden from the courtyard again, she is sitting close to Jon but has not made any attempts to flirt with him. She is discreet and dignified, but Arya still sees the way she watches Jon carefully out of the corner of her eye. She seems to be waiting for the possibility that Jon will notice her great beauty and pay attention to her. Ready to speak to him, but holding back on initiating.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/27940049229/in/dateposted-public/)

Watching Daenerys Targaryen throughout the meal has also provided insightful. The young queen has not looked in Jon’s general direction even one time. In fact she has been very careful to never look at any of the Starks, Davos or Sam. She seems to be avoiding anyone that has anything to do with Jon. Arya wonders if she has any clue that Jon is basically watching her every move. Arya also wonders if she would even care

Arya reminds herself that Jon ended things between them, fighting her first inclination is to despise the queen for her role in his current unhappiness

“Jon didn’t want to talk about it, he is adamant they are over,” Arya answers Sansa, her mind deciding it is time she investigate more.

It is time to become no one.

**+++o+++**

Wanting to blend into the background, Arya choose the face of a plain, older woman. She wore clothes that made her appear to be one of the many servants. With so many additional people at Winterfell, Sansa has been utilizing staff from other houses. No one will find her disguise to be out of place.

Gendry and Davos arrived to the dining hall as lunch was ending, which could not have worked better for Arya. She knew they would be staying late in order to eat and then she could be part of the clean-up staff without them noticing her.

Arya walks over to the men, pretending to be deaf as she motions for them to lift their feet while she rudely sweeps under the table where they are eating. Davos and Gendry do as told before continuing with their conversation. Arya listens quietly while cleaning, pretending to not even notice them.

Davos sighs. “That boy has not even so much as looked at a woman in years. The queen opened his heart to love again. It’s quite tragic how things have played out. Of all of the women in the world, to fall in love with someone that is his blood.”

“I want to feel bad for him, but I really don’t. He has a beautiful queen, that is madly in love with him…and he just dropped her,” Gendry rolls his eyes before continuing. “It seems rather foolish to me. Love is worth fighting for, no matter what!”

Arya is glad she is wearing a mask, she feels her cheeks flush at Gendry’s words about love. She makes sure to be looking in the opposite direction, not wanting to see Gendry’s face. She does look forward to finding him before dinner this evening, they agreed to meet in the courtyard to spend time together.

“Look at you, one day in the presence of Lady Arya Stark and you’re suddenly a bloody love-poet!” Davos laughs wholeheartedly before directing the conversation back to Jon. “The truth is no one can force Jon to accept who and what he is. Just as no one could ever force the dragon queen to forgive the king if he ever tried to win her back…”

Arya cringes, Davos appears to have the same concerns she has. Daenerys was furious and hurt by Jon…but now she seems to be completely done with him.

They say the opposite of love is not hate, instead the opposite of love is _complete indifference_.

Which is where Queen Daenerys seems to be now.

“No way, Davos. That queen loves him dearly. She risked her life and her dragons to save _him._ Yes, there were others that needed saving…but her face when it was believed Jon had died beyond the wall. I couldn’t even look at her, I felt so bad for her suffering,” Gendry reminded Davos with confidence.

“Aye, you bring up a good point, son. Eh, speak of the devil…there is our king now. We should best stop gossiping like old women before he hears us. Be ready to give Jon an update on the dragonglass,” Davos says while shoving a large spoon of stew into his mouth.

Arya resumes sweeping, as she turns her back from the men. She has yet to be around Jon when wearing a face. She doesn’t want to risk him recognizing her.

Jon storms over, his face is pulled into a tight frown.

“Davos, I was just informed that the queen has left Winterfell! How did this happen without my approval?!” Jon barks.

“Your grace…my understanding is that Queen Daenerys would only be leaving for the day in order to visit her armies. She isn’t _leaving for good…_ is she?” Davos says, sounding concerned.

“Well no, of course not. She wouldn’t do that. But she will be gone all day, and I would have expected to have been apprised ahead of time. I am king of the North, I should know when the queen is going out on daily excursions!” Jon spits.

“Forgive me, your grace. But did you think the queen would have wanted you to join her?” Davos pushes back. Davos knows he is bringing up a sore subject for his king. But he also knows that if Jon is going to have any chance to fix his love life, he needs to move quickly. That’s if it’s not already too late.

“Obviously not,” Jon snaps, frowning at the question. Even Arya knows that Daenerys would not have wanted his company, she can’t even bear to look at Jon right now. She can only guess how dejected that point made him feel.

“I am the King, and I just feel it is my responsibility to make sure she remains safe while here, in my home.  That is all,” Jon says before turning to leave.

“Understood, I will keep that in mind moving forward,” Davos agrees.

Jon nods in thanks and begins to walk away.

“Oh, Tyrion has been asking. Any word from the south? We are still waiting for Cersei’s armies to arrive,” Jon questions the men.

“No, I will follow up with Varys. He is always in the know,” Davos says.

Jon nods again before walking out of the dining hall.

Arya sighs as she resumes her sweeping. She is worried both Jon and Daenerys are too damned stubborn to ever make up. Even if they do really love each other.

**++o++ ++o++ ++o++**

Jon finishes his plated dinner, he is eating alone in his private study this evening. Being so despondent he decided to dine alone so he could concentrate on work. Daenerys and her small travel party would not be back in time for this evening’s feast. Had she been at dinner he would have tortured himself some more, and watched her every move from across the dining hall.

_It’s as if I no longer exist in her world. She won’t even look at me._

Another way he has tortured himself all day long was listening to the comments of men around him, all completely enamored with the dragon queen and her beauty. Jon has had to turn away from the many men that have stared at her with lust or appreciation since they arrived to Winterfell.

Jon slowly releases the breath he had been holding. He doesn’t know how he will survive when she marries one day, or even just takes a lover. The thought of her in another man’s arms sends a chill down his spine, a dull feeling in his chest.

Jon resumes reading his papers, Sansa has done an amazing job running Winterfell, but the war needs his attention now.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jon recalls his awful night and then day. Miserable is the only word to describe how he feels. He was unable to sleep his first night in Winterfell, anytime he tried to lay down he would think of Dany. He missed holding her in his arms, he missed being able to love her completely.

And when he wasn’t thinking about Dany, he was agonizing over the fact that Ned Stark was his uncle, and not his father.

_So Ned is my uncle, the same way that Daenerys is my aunt._

Groaning Jon dives back into his work. There is so much to be done. Pouring over maps, weapon counts, numbers of men, many hours go by. Jon fights to concentrate on what is needed, worrying about the things that have gone wrong are not going to save his people from the white walkers.

Jon doesn’t even know if he will live past this war, he could easily die. It dawns on him that he can’t imagine a world in which Daenerys isn’t alive. He is so torn about his feelings. There is still a large part of him that wishes he had just waited before bluntly ending things with her. He wishes he had taken the time to think things through.

Fuck, he loves her. He knows he does still. He never doubted for a moment that he would always love her.

He loves her with every part of him that is.

Jon wishes he had never learned the truth from Bran and Sam. None of it.

What he hates most of all, is that Ned is not his father. The biggest part of his identity came from being Ned Stark’s son. Jon feels a pang in his heart. He had been concentrating so much on the incest with Dany, and then losing her…that he hadn’t concentrated on what it meant to not be Ned’s son. Even his own siblings…are really his cousins.

Jon thinks about his childhood at Winterfell. How Catelyn hated him with such a passion. Jon knows that Ned and his wife had a great love between them…why couldn’t Ned have just trusted his own wife to know the truth about him? Surely she loved her husband enough to join him in protecting Jon. It was her deep envy of the unknown, of how Ned had come to father a bastard, that drove her to such hate. How could Ned not have trusted his own wife that way? A wife that he loved so dearly.

_Should Dany trust you now? Look at how you are treating her…_

Jon is startled at the revelation his mind made. He realizes that he had been thinking of Dany as his _wife,_ thinking of a marriage with Dany. He wanted to marry her, to have forever with her.

Jon feels completely off kilter, he fears he has ruined everything.

Placing his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his desk, Jon tries to think things through. He doesn’t know if Dany still cares about him, or if he even will have a chance to talk to her. She wants nothing to do with him. He is lost in thought, wishing he could turn back time to the previous day.

“Your Grace?” a woman’s soft voice rings through his office.

Jon is startled, his eyes snapping up to search the room. He sees a young woman standing a couple of feet away from his desk. After deciding she is no danger, he doesn’t look at her closely. The truth of the matter is he just wants to be alone with his thoughts.

“You startled me,” Jon says. “Why are you here?”

“My apologies, your grace, I was asked to check if you needed _anything_ ,” the young maiden purrs softly.

Jon slowly releases a breath to control his emotions. He just wants to be alone but he also doesn’t want to be rude to this woman, one of his subjects. He is still king after all. “I am fine. If you have the time, the plates from my finished dinner can be cleared.”

“Of course, your grace, but maybe later. I am actually here to see is I can assist you in another manner. To relieve your stress,” the young maiden say confidently, stepping closer to Jon as he still sits at his desk.

Jon’s eyes snap up to meet hers, seeing her for the first time. Jon cannot deny that she is very beautiful, she appears to be about his age. He gulps, momentarily wondering if he is reading too much into her words.

“My family joined your travel party the last leg to Winterfell,” the young woman says softly. Jon then studies her, he remembers the trip and he doesn’t recall seeing her before. The only family that joined their travel party was the Karstarks.

“I actually looked for you the night before we arrived, in your tent…it was empty,” she finishes with a small smirk on her face. “I was hoping you could help keep me warm.”

Moving to the front of the desk, the young beauty is now very close to a sitting Jon. She unties the top of her cloak, baring her voluptuous breasts and leaning back seductively against the desk. Her cloak now having fallen around her waist.  

She places her hand to Jon’s cheek and speaks provocatively. “I have _desired you_ for so long my King, and now that we face such eminent danger I want tonight to _please you_.”

Jon tries to control his scowl, “Desired me? For so long you say? Who are you?” He places his hand over hers.

The maiden keeps her smile firm, “I am Tila of house Karstark. A distant cousin of Alys, Lady of Karhold. I was in Winterfell the day you became King.”

There it is, Jon thinks. It does not escape his attention that this woman probably would have never wanted him as just a bastard.

“Is that the day you speak of, when you say you began to desire me?” Jon asks emotionlessly as he removes her hand from his face.

Tila’s voice falters as she is perplexed by his change in tone and actions. She answers his question honestly, she does lust for him. “Yes, you were so handsome and…”

“And I became The King, no longer the bastard of Winterfell. Isn’t that the most important detail you are leaving out?” Jon interrupts her. He then stands at his desk putting distance between the two.

Tila blushes, her robe still at her waist. She is a very beautiful woman, she is not used to such a cold rejection from a virile man. She is speechless.

“We are done here,” Jon says while trudging to the door of his study and as he is about to open it, he turns to her, seeing that she is still exposed. A look of shock on her pretty face. “My lady, you need to cover yourself up and leave.”

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25847364318/in/dateposted-public/)

Dejected, Tila pulls up her robe roughly. Realizing a moment of passion with the young king was not going to happen, and she is very disappointed.

Walking towards him with her robe back on her shoulders, but not tied, Jon can see her large breast and that she is not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. Her eyes meet his, still inviting him to take her. Her eyes are dark with lust and longing. She is a true northern beauty, he will give her that.

Alas, Jon feels no desire for her. She isn’t the woman that he loves. She isn’t the one woman that has made him feel like a man again after so many years.

Jon steps back while pulling open the door to his study, waiting as Tila finally passes. He is just relieved to see her finally go.

As she steps out of his study a loud gasp is heard in the hallway. Jon immediately steps out behind the young woman, his eyes landing on Dany’s stunned face!

_Seven hells!_

**++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	5. Chapter 5: This Has to Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A quick heads up, there will be a chapter 6 after this one to complete the story. More notes at the bottom.  
> Thank you to LustOnMyFingers for giving this a quick read for my mental sanity and always making me LAUGH. In case you haven't already - her jonerys fanfic is AMAZING, check it out. Also mature rated. :-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39226275664/in/dateposted-public/)

 

#  Chapter 5: This Has to Stop

**^^ Earlier that evening ^^**

Burrowing closer to Missandei under the furs they are sharing, Dany fights the cold that is seeping into the carriage that Davos provided for their visit to the Dothraki camp.

When they left Winterfell shortly after lunch, Dany had insisted on riding horseback for the trip out. At that time the sun had been shining and the cold of winter was bearable. The time she spent riding the powerful horse set her nerves at ease. It is not something she gets to do that often anymore since her days traveling with the Dothraki back in Essos. She wishes it was not so cold, she would rather be riding horseback then to be avoiding Tyrion’s knowing gazes in this carriage.  

Thinking about him, her eyes lock with Tyrion across the carriage bed she is met with another one of his smirks. Frowning she turns her head away in attempt to ignore him, in an attempt to forget the lectures he has given her today.

Dany and her advisors had met with her Dothraki bloodriders earlier, and then she decided to spend more time at their camp. Dany knew she _could_ have left hours earlier to return to Winterfell, but instead made the most of the visit and looked into the camp set up, they held her small council meeting there.

Her hand made sure to comment his displeasure regarding her choice. In the end, Tyrion got his way.

They are returning to Winterfell many hours before Daenerys had planned.

_Damn Cersei Lannister, she will pay for this._

**++o+ Earlier that day +o++**

_“Not that I am not enjoying this time at camp, the tents, the entertainment levels only the Dothraki can provide, the smell of horse manure…but we could have headed back to Winterfell hours ago,” Tyrion pestered the queen with a smirk._

_“If you are not comfortable hand, no one is stopping you from taking a horse and riding back,” Daenerys bit back. She knew that Tyrion would say whatever fell into his head, he had been taking it upon himself to push her hard when it came to the topic of Jon Snow._

_Immediately after Bran Stark dropped the news on Jon and the group, Tyrion had been largely sympathetic and supportive to her feelings. But now that it was a new day, Tyrion had flipped on her, which she does not appreciate in the least._

_Apparently Tyrion had decided that Jon Snow is still desperately in love with her, and he takes every opportunity to point it out to her. Which does not support her strong desire to mend her broken heart and make it through by accepting her loss and moving forward._

_“Although I do not blame you for avoiding Winterfell, your grace. The King’s unfaltering staring as he watches and broods over your every move must have been unnerving for you,” Tyrion says confidently._

_Daenerys fights to keep the scowl off of her face, she fails._

_“I have no idea what you are even talking about. Why are you so ornery today, did you not bring out enough wine for this excursion?” She snaps with annoyance._

_Tyrion laughs loudly at her swipe, simultaneously checking the craft of wine that is the tent where they will be meeting. To his great relief it is full._

_“I suppose you wouldn’t know what I speak of, as you were methodical in your avoidance of looking in even the general direction of Jon Snow at all times,” Tyrion says carefully. He knows he will be pushing the dragon queen’s patience with this subject._

_Daenerys slowly and quietly breathes in and out to calm her tempter. She has enough on her mind without making a scene and screaming at her hand. It is not worth her effort, not at the moment at least._

_“We have a lot of work to be done. Enough of this silly topic,” Dany says with finality. She left Winterfell to forget about Jon Snow, not to sit around talking about him all day._

_As the others stream into the meeting tent, Tyrion just smiles at his queen sweetly and nods in agreement. He has not given up hope on the reunion of Jon and Daenerys. Not after witnessing how despondent Jon is without the dragon queen by his side. Tyrion know what a man in love looks like, a man in pain.  He still has hope, even if Jon Snow doesn’t._

_Tyrion has to remember how young the two rulers still are. The years of struggles and growth have made them separately incredible leaders, strong and fair. Where these two struggle is the area of love. Jon performed the equivalent of emotional diarrhea-of-the-mouth when the queen basically begged him to still love her. In response, Daenerys has completely closed herself off. She coldly tolerates the mere mention of his name when it relates to the war or logistics. Aside from then, her look is blank and vacant._

_Which Tyrion knows couldn’t be further from the truth._

_“Shall we begin,” Daenerys asks as everyone settles into their seats and stops all side conversations. “Tyrion, where are your sister’s men that she committed to send to help us fight? As you were the one to speak privately with her, what insight can you share with us?” Dany asked._

_“My sister was aware our travel party would be heading back to Dragonstone and then the trip to Winterfell would add even more time. I can only imagine she would like her army to arrive to Winterfell at the same time or closely after,” Tyrion finished._

_“Very well. It is true that your brother Jamie will be leading them?” Daenerys asked curiously. Jamie Lannister had a good attitude in the Dragon Pit at King’s Landing, considering the last time she saw the man he was trying to kill her…and Drogon almost roasted him._

_“Yes, he is, your grace. Varys is still at Winterfell today working with his little birds. I could regroup with him before dinner, plus I would like to enjoy a warm meal that is indoors. When can we head back to Winterfell?” Tyrion asked hopefully, the excuse of needing to speak to Varys should be enough to encourage their entourage to head back shortly._

_“Stop your whining. We will be eating dinner here with my army,” turning to one of her bloodriders she instructs him to prepare a rider that will deliver a message to Lady Sansa. “I want to make sure that Winterfell does not make accommodations for our dinner when we will not be there. Include in the note that we will be returning late, just to sleep in our rooms.”_

_“Yes, your grace,” Tyrion answers, controlling his annoyance._

_Tyrion then mumbles to Jorah, “So because she wants to avoid her personal problems, we have to suffer out here!”_

_Jorah shrugs with a smile, Tyrion noticing that he doesn’t seem displeased to be away from Winterfell. Or maybe he is just happy to be away from Jon Snow for the moment._

**++o+ End of Flashback +o++**

A couple of hours before dinner two riders were escorted to the Dothraki camp by the rider Daenerys had sent to inform Sansa they would not be present for the feast that evening.  Those men were Jamie Lannister and his sellsword, Bronn. The men brought the disappointing news of Cersei’s betrayal.

And now Dany is sitting in the carriage, returning to Winterfell. The audacity of her hand, his vile sister has such little regard for human life that she has betrayed them all, yet he is still giving her meaningful looks when she knows he is thinking about her and Jon Snow.

Tyrion is delusional if he thinks that there is any chance for her and Jon. She saw it in his face, he is over what they had. He wants nothing to do with her. Sure, he feels bad for hurting her but that is about it.

Of course he does, that is how he is wired. He wants to remain noble, even when crushing her heart. As she told him last night, she doesn’t need his _pity!_

Daenerys closes her eyes tightly, trying to push the painful thoughts away. Tyrion is not making this any easier on her.

And now she is moments away from arriving to Winterfell in time for the feast, in order to break bread with all of the Starks and Jon’s advisors. They will obviously need to regroup, forced to change their plans for their war against the undead.

“Lady Sansa will not be expecting us, your Dothraki riders ran into Jamie and Bronn before they arrived to Winterfell. They had asked to find me first,” Tyrion warns the queen.

Daenerys nods, she is no longer hungry. The sting of Cersei’s betrayal making her lose her appetite. She doesn’t care if there was not enough food prepared, she will be the first to offer not to eat.

Upon entering the gates of Winterfell their party is led into the dining hall for the feast that is almost over. Sansa is surprised to see them and walks to meet them before they are seated. Her smile falters upon seeing Jamie Lannister.

The last time Sansa saw Jamie was at Joffrey and Margaery’s wedding, where she watched Joffrey die. Her back straightens, she was accused of having killed the king. The king who was also Jamie’s son. Feeling Arya’s presence next to her immediately calms her momentary anxiety. Sansa remembers who she is now, no longer that scared little girl that allowed people to manipulate and use her.

Upon seeing the Stark sisters Jamie nods his head once respectfully, his eyes then fixing on Bran. Sansa and Arya watch Jamie look guilty and then perplexed as Bran seems to be completely indifferent at seeing the man that left him crippled.

Sansa directs the group to the far corner of the room. Quickly finding the hungry group seats in the dining hall, Sansa and Arya make an excuse as to why Jon is not at dinner for the feast. The group had wanted to meet with him as soon as possible but they were also starving and thirsty. As they all sit to dine Dany notices that both Sansa and Arya are stealing quick glances at her throughout their meal. Bran on the other hand has not bothered to look at her even once since dropping his bomb on them.

The dining hall quickly empties as the night is drawing to an end. It was then obvious that Jon would not be joining them in the dining hall. Finally Tyrion demands to know where the king is, they have important issues to discuss now that Cersei’s betrayal has come to light. Sansa deflects calmly, assuring Tyrion that Jon is working on battle related issues in his private study.

While the location of the king was discussed Daenerys kept her face neutral and did not ask about him in any way, which Arya noticed.

It is finally decided that the group will go to Jon’s study so that they can speak privately with him.

As they all follow Sansa, Dany finds herself walking alongside Arya. Which is not a coincidence as Arya wants to finally speak to her.

“Did my brother ever speak of me, before you arrived to Winterfell?” Arya asks quietly, noticing that Dany’s back stiffens.

Dany was not expecting Arya to speak to her. Although caught off guard, Dany answers truthfully. “Yes, Jon and I spoke at great length about you.”

Both women are careful to speak quietly, neither wanting to be overheard discussing Jon.

“What about?” Arya says with a smile. Arya also slowing her pace so that she and the queen can lag behind the group and speak privately.

“Many things. What you were like as a child, how much he loved and appreciated your spirit,” Dany pauses painfully, not having thought about her time with Jon all day she is taken back to one of their conversations as he held her in his arms while sharing so much of himself. “How happy he was that you were alive and he would soon see you again.”

Arya nods, expecting as much as she always felt the same for her brother. “In that case, I hope that you will trust my opinion when it comes to the brother that I have known my entire life, the brother that doesn’t have a dishonest bone in his body.”

Daenerys frowns, staring ahead as she walks. She doesn’t want to hear about how noble and wonderful Jon Snow is. It doesn’t make her feel any better about things.

“He loves you,” Arya says with conviction, grasping Dany’s wrist softly so that she will look at her. As their eyes meet she stresses her point to the dragon queen. “I was present for your fight, neither of you were without fault. You choose to push and push, and then he cracked under the pressure.  Men are like rubber bands, they can only stretch so far before they snap.”

Dany’s pulse races, thinking about their fight in the small council room in front of all of those close to them. Yes, she knows she pushed him. She did it out of desperation. She needed to know that he loved her and still wanted her in his life, she was desperate to hear him say it.

But that isn’t what happened. Dany can look back now, and regret doing it. But that still doesn’t change anything. It is not that she was humiliated - she meant what she said, she didn’t care who heard them. In that moment she needed to know where he stood, because she loved him.

Daenerys was hurt and heartbroken that he ended things between them. He hurt her!

Dany meets Arya’s gaze, “So you think I pushed Jon too far? As if this is my fault? You must not have paid attention in that meeting.”

Arya frowns, thinking about how Daenerys is so damned stubborn. “You are punishing him with your meticulous and obsessive charade of completely ignoring him. You act as if he is nothing to you. I doubt you would know this, but Jon hasn’t stopped loving you, or thinking about you, or watching you...he is basically obsessed with you. But no, you are too blind and stubborn to see it.”

The two women had by then lagged far behind the group which has arrived outside of the door to Jon’s study, out of respect to the queen - they are waiting for her to join the group before knocking.

Dany can hear Bronn impatiently make the comment, “Do you need me to knock for the group?”

“Do you not know basic etiquette? We are waiting for her grace to be present before knocking,” Jorah snaps loudly as Bronn rolls his eyes. If Dany were not so aggravated with the conversation she was partaking in she would have laughed at their exchange.

“I have had enough of this conversation. Your brother is a grown man, Arya. I am not going to take love advice from his little sister,” Dany hisses quietly, careful to make sure no aside from Arya hears her. “Please just drop this, we have a lot to deal with right now because of Cersei.”

Arya nods in agreement, hoping some of what she has said was able to sink in for the dragon queen.

Daenerys and Arya join the group, standing next to Tyrion who was patiently waiting for the queen and Arya to catch up. Just as Jorah raises his hand to knock the door roughly swings open.

Daenerys, along with everyone else, see a beautiful northern woman slip out of Jon’s personal study. The woman’s cloak still hanging open at the front, her bare full breasts on display, and then a coy smile on her face as she sees the group standing there gaping at her in shock. Dany is frozen, almost not believing what she is witnessing. This has to be some kind of a mistake, or a cruel joke.

Lady Sansa gasps loudly. Arya, still standing next to Dany, murmurs under her breath, “Seven hells!”

Bronn chuckles as Jamie elbows him to be quiet. Dany then hears Bronn mumble to Jamie, “Well, looks like King Jon has been busy this evening. No wonder he missed dinner!”

Tyrion, Davos, Missandei and Jorah are frozen on the spot. Only taking a second to glace desperately at Daenerys to gage her reaction.

Everyone is silent after Jon steps out directly behind the naked beauty, his face instantly turning bright red. His eyes immediately lock on Daenerys, looking at no one else.

Jon realizes the gasp he heard came from the direction where Sansa was standing. He steals a quickly glance at his sister who now looks furious and is making sputtering noises as she tries to compose herself.

Although initially stunned and then hurt, Dany’s face remains completely blank. She is dying on the inside, she controls her instinct to run away from the situation, her heart is wounded but she will remain strong. Dany feels numerous pairs of eyes keep looking back and forth between her and Jon.

At same time Sansa is livid, “Really Jon?!” Sansa turning to the beautiful Northerner in the vibrant purple cloak, “Lady Tila, cover yourself up properly this instant!”

At hearing Sansa’s words Jon is even more mortified to realize that this woman most likely had her breasts on display for all to see as she slipped out of the room in front of him.

Dany has had enough. She wants to get away, she needs space.

“Jamie Lannister has arrived. I’ll leave it to Tyrion to explain the news his brother brings.” She turns to Tyrion, “After this meeting, you can come find me if needed. I am turning in for the evening.”

Tyrion nods in agreement, moving quickly Dany turns to walk off towards the direction of her room.

Tyrion then tries to usher the group back into the study so that they can talk over the latest development in private. He also wants to avoid a possible scene if needed.

Jon steps out of his office and makes a beeline for his sisters. “This woman, whom I don’t know, came into my study and threw herself at me. I turned her down immediately, _get her the hell_ _out of here_.”

Arya nods at Jon sadly, what terrible luck that some random slut choose this moment to try to seduce him. Even Arya could see past the façade of indifference Daenerys projected as she excused herself. The queen was absolutely devastated.

Sansa has grabbed the woman in the cloak by the arm and has asked Arya to assist her in getting Tila back to her family so they can have a much needed conversation with them.

Jorah steps back out of the study as he attempts to walk around the Starks who are blocking the hallway, “The queen should not be alone walking the halls, I will make sure she makes it to her room safely. Excuse me.”

Jon doesn’t move out of Jorah’s way, instead he faces him head on, “I am the one the queen _needs,_ so I am going after her. Please rejoin the others for the meeting.”

Pressing his lips together in a fine line Jorah contemplates arguing with the young king, but even he has accepted deep down that Dany needs to have a conversation with Jon. Finally nodding with defeat, Jorah turns to enter in the study, a scowl on his face when he hears what Jon says to his sisters next.

“I don’t care what needs to be discussed with Jamie, I need to speak with Daenerys and make things right between us,” Jon barks as he begins to walk in the direction the queen walked off in.

_This has to stop. I must talk to her, and explain. I will not lose her._

“Jon,” Arya calls over her shoulder as they are now alone in the hallway. “Good luck, you will need it.”

Nodding briskly, Jon runs after Daenerys.  

**+++o+++ +++o+++ +++o+++**

Dany is relieved she had dismissed her guards earlier during dinner, not having their protective shadow hovering behind her is useful at the moment. She is able to walk briskly through the halls of Winterfell without being noticed. Relieved to still be wearing the cloak she had used for her trip to camp she is able to hide herself well as she rushed to get back to her room. The moment she walked away from the hallway outside of Jon’s study she pulled the hood of the cloak up to cover her hair and partially cover her face.  The last thing she needs is to be recognized running through the halls of Winterfell in an emotional tizzy.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39226285184/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Dany has reached her breaking point. No longer can she pretend that she doesn’t care, or that her heart hasn’t been broken. She is done.

The last thing Daenerys wants is to have to look at Jon Snow, let alone talk to him. Her mind keeps replaying that gorgeous woman who looked _so arrogant_ as she stepped out of Jon’s study practically naked. Her gorgeous body on display.

_So smug, probably from just being properly fucked._

_As you well know, Jon does an amazing job at that. I just never imagined he would move on so quickly._

_Damned it, stop! Just stop thinking about him. It doesn’t matter, it isn’t any of your business._

She is moving quickly and has already made it to the back section of Winterfell before she hears Jon yell her name, asking her to wait for him.

“Go away, Jon. Just leave me alone,” she calls over her shoulder while continuing to walk further away from him.

Dany is just feet away from the door to the secret stairwell that will lead up to her room when Jon catches up to her, his hand grabbing hers and forcing her to stop and turn around.

“Please wait, what you saw…wasn’t what it looked like!” Jon says firmly, making Dany look at him.

Fighting to control the pain in her voice, “You don’t own me an explanation of any kind. You already tossed me aside yesterday. Just go away, Jon.”

Jon has to see her eyes, she hasn’t looked at him all day and it has been slowly killing him. Jon pushes the hood of her cloak off of her head. Dany’s eyes finally meeting his.

The pair share a very sad look. Both are in pain, even if for different reasons. After a moment of _really_ looking at him, his beautiful grey eyes now just a painful reminder of how much she loves him, Dany has to look away. Lowering her eyes to avoid his intense stare, Dany has to force herself not to stare at his lips. She still loves him, and it hurts. But she can’t take anymore, images of that vivacious Northern beauty stepping out of his private study make her skin recoil at his close proximity. She needs to get away from him, and soon.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/24844555357/in/dateposted-public/)

 

“Jon, I am done. _This has to stop!”_ Daenerys says before moving further away from him. “Please, just let me go.”

**++o+ Chapter End +o+++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here was chapter 5, before the pitch forks come out - chapter 6 is almost done and will be published shortly, I promise. This chapter was getting MONSTER in length, so I found a good breaking point and decided to split it in two. Which also allowed me to share this part faster. So the second half (ch 6) will be out shortly and it will be the grand finale. Hopefully this chapter has shown you what direction Jon is moving in, and we have known all along that Dany never wanted things to end.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Showing Versus Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of JONERYS story, The Cloak.  
> Please see end for more author notes.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/39713494081/in/dateposted-public/)

**The Cloak - Final Chapter:**

#  Chapter 6: Showing Versus Telling

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25841677808/in/dateposted-public/)

**Image credit:** _A talented Instagram user made this and has the most amazing JONERYS edits.  Check out Instagram user: motherofdragons86.gotfan_

 

#  Chapter 6: Showing Versus Telling

**^^ Seconds Later ^^**

Jon’s hates to see her suffer, especially because she may think something happened between him and that hussy. He has made so many mistakes, he has to make this right. He loves her, he can’t lose her. Swiftly moving to stand in front of her again, he blocks her escape. Her eyes flash angrily, he sees her desperation to get away from him.

“No, damned it, I won’t.  I will not have you thinking that I am just some...kind of pig that jumps from woman to woman!” Jon barks at her furiously. He is still reeling from that damned woman in his study and the terrible timing of it all.

Dany’s eyes narrow, of course Jon wants to explain himself.

_There it is, the noble Jon Snow. He is only worried about what I think of his honor._

Daenerys Targaryen is not some _innocent_ Northern Maiden. Just like that arrogant tramp leaving his study obviously isn’t either. Dany feels her blood boil again, for that woman’s sake – she better not cross paths with her again. Jealousy is not an emotion Daenerys has had much experience with…it is not a pleasant feeling.

Dany’s mind ridiculously goes to some of the things she saw earlier that day at the Dothraki camp. Just this afternoon she walked by three different Dothraki couples having sex out on the snow, not caring that everyone at their camp could see.

She starts laughing loudly at the irony and how Jon often forgets all of the things she has witnessed in her lifetime.

“You find this funny?!” Jon snaps, close to losing his tempter.  All of the pressures of the last two days finally catching up to him. He is quickly reaching his boiling point. Being so close to Dany and unsure of what is going to happen between them is sending him into a tailspin.

The defiant smirk on her face finally putting him over the edge, Jon abruptly pulls Dany into a small alcove in the hallway before pressing his lips against her mouth roughly. The moments their lips connect Jon feels his heart race, knowing he has absolutely no right to touch her, let alone kiss her. He is like a man possessed, he needs to feel her close to him while desperately trying to show her how much he needs and cares for her.

Dany is shocked into silence. Torn by two emotions warring inside of her. The fury she feels for this man and her deep seeded love for him, the result being for her to immediately return his kiss with equal passion. 

Jon savors the kiss, although just over a day it feels as though a lifetime has passed since the last time he held her in his arms. If Jon ever seriously thought he could walk away from this woman, he would have been a damned fool. He loves her and needs her in his life.

Jon deepens the kiss, his tongue tracing her lower lip begging for entrance.

She was momentarily caught off guard, but then she remembered all that has happened. The image of the cloaked women flashing her mind. Dany gasps before pushing Jon away from her and breaking their kiss.

“No!” Dany hisses angrily. On top of having been hurt so badly, she is seething with jealousy. The thought of _that_ woman in Jon’s arms makes her blood boil. Her eyes flashing with irritation.

“Don’t Dany, don’t make the same stupid mistake that I made. Don’t push me away, we belong together,” Jon whispers hoarsely before pulling her roughly against him. He kisses her again while pinning her against the wall. Dany’s mind is reeling as she moans in his mouth, her body reacting to the strong Northerner pressed tightly against her. Even in the midst of her fury, she still startlingly craves him.

Her body welcomes him at first, the man she still loves who is also the man that hurt her so badly. With her arms around him, her hand threading into his curls resting on the back of his neck, she suddenly shudders with sadness remembering her pain. She loves him so much, but this still doesn’t feel right. Things between them are far from being right.

Sensing her hesitation Jon breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, staring deep into her eyes. This time Dany looks straight back, searching his eyes for some kind of sign of how he really feels, a clue as to what he wants from her. Daenerys Targaryen is confused, torn in regards to knowing what it is that she truly even wants anymore.

“I am sorry, Dany.  Please look at me, really look _at me, my love.”_ Jon begs her, a fear settling in his chest at the thought of losing her forever because of his stupidity. He studies her face while praying she still wants him. “I’m sorry I pushed you away. But you have to know, in your heart that I never stopped loving you. I could never stop loving you.”

“That woman…” Dany mumbles painfully. Her mind logically knowing that Jon Snow is not a man that would take some random women into his arms. But she also realizes that she is in his home, maybe that woman is someone from his past? He had told her of Ygritte…but maybe this woman is someone he had left unmentioned?

Jon kisses Dany again, this time slowly and lovingly. Jon urgently trying to pour the love he feels for her into his kiss. She willingly returns his kiss, but the sadness she feels is still there. Jon knows she needs the truth. Stopping to kiss her forehead before answering, Jon explains what he can.

“The last two days for me, since the moment I found out the truth of who I am…has been hell for me. And I don’t say that to get your pity, because I know I don’t deserve it. I put you through hell, and I hate myself for it.” Pausing to compose himself before continuing, Jon brings her palm to his lips for a small kiss. “I knew you’d been at the Dothraki camp and you weren’t expected back, so I choose to eat alone in my study. That woman, is not anyone I have ever seen or even noticed before. She is a stranger to me, one that came into my study and spewed some bullshit about desiring me. She is absolutely no one, just some lady from one of the Northern houses. But yes, she offered herself to me….”

Dany scowls, her jealousy raging out of control. She wants to track that tramp down and…

Jon leans down to playfully nip at Dany’s lower lip, interrupting her violent thoughts before making her smile for a moment. Knowing that Dany is this jealous gives him an ounce of hope that she still cares for him.

“Dany, absolutely nothing happened. I say this with certainty, but even if you were _not in my life_ …nothing would have happened between me and that woman. I saw right through her, she wanted me because of _my title_. Not because of who I am as a person,” Jon says softly. “Not for a moment did I desire her. I am not the type of man that falls into a woman’s arms…unless…”

“Jon…” Dany says after he pauses, she can hear the emotion in his voice. She needs to hear him finish his sentence.

“I went to your chambers on that boat, because I loved you, Daenerys Targaryen. I loved you then, and I still love you now,” he promises her, his voice thick with emotion. He was so afraid to say it before, and now he is afraid this will be the last time she will allow him to ever speak of his deep feelings for her.

Tears form in Dany’s eyes, her mind is racing. “You hurt me, Jon,” Dany admits softly. Even saying the words out loud make the pain she has pushed away rush to the surface. His sharp intake of breath reminds her that he is here and trying so hard to share himself with her. He is trying to earn her trust back.

Jon frowns and nods his head, he does feel terrible. “I know I did, and I am sorry for it. I pray you can forgive me…” his voice trails off as Dany places a hand to his cheek before speaking.

“And I know I hurt you as well,” Dany admits sadly. “When I pushed so hard and demanded an immediate decision, and then ignoring you, and pushing you away completely…my motivation was not to injure you, but after we were no more I had to do what I could to keep myself from falling apart.”

“I understand, I do,” Jon says slowly, leaning down to kiss her gently once more. “I think we both have reason to ask for forgiveness, _and my offense was ‘worse’_. Aye, I know it!” He chuckles at the sharp look in her eye that flashed during his previous statement. Jon is well aware he has much more to apologize for then she does.

“Just as we both have the opportunity to grant or deny the other forgiveness,” Jon finishes nervously.

“You’ve never told me you loved me before,” Dany says while pulling him closer to her, a soft smile on her lips.

“I haven’t said it, just as you have never said the words to me,” Jon replies and kisses her again for a moment. “Let’s be honest…we showed each other how much we loved each other every time we made love, or even when we fucked hard.”

Dany chuckles softly, knowing that he is right. Even during their moments of rough, passionate sex, she always felt safe and loved with this man.

Biting her lip, knowing that is true. “I forgive you and I love you too, Jon Snow,” Dany promises him quietly. 

Jon smiles and kisses her again, this time his hands roaming all over her body before touching on her breasts. “I forgive you too, I just want to turn back time…but I can’t. Just know this – I have learned the hard way that I don’t want to live a life without you by my side, or a life without your love.”

Dany whimpers in response, the combination of his words and hands touching her sending her into a spiral of emotions, she feels desperation to be closer to him.

Groaning under his breath, Jon runs his fingertips around her hardened nipples that he can feel under the thin fabric her dress.

Jon moves their bodies towards the hallway wall again, the dark look of desire unmistakable on his face. He needs to be with her, immediately. Her pulse races, she knows that he wants her desperately.

Jon crashes his lips against his queen as he presses himself against her, trapping her between his hard body and the stone wall.

Their kisses are filled with passion and longing. His hands getting more aggressive with need as he erratically strokes and caresses her beautiful breasts. Jon is desperate for her, his fingertips finally dipping into the top of her dress, trying to pull down the material as his mouth devours her neck and chest. His lips searching for her nipple so he can pleasure her while showing Dany how much he has missed her.

She feels his desperation, he is frantic for her. She suddenly remembers where they are standing, worried he has forgotten or that he just doesn’t care.

Feeling his teeth nip at the top of her breast Dany gasps in shock before blurting, “Jon, someone will see us!” She frantically looks around the dark hallway of Winterfell, thankfully there is no one in sight. For the moment at least.

Breathing sharply Jon pulls the cloak he is wearing to cover them both as the couple leans back against the wall, “How is this for a little more privacy?” He says teasingly as Dany rolls her eyes playfully.

“Jon, this is crazy to do this here,” Dany pants as his mouth kisses along her jaw and then down her throat.

“As you know, words matter to me. I also believe in showing someone how you feel, versus just telling them,” Jon smiles wickedly as her eyes widen with understanding. “I am going to show you how much I love and desire you.”

He greedily pushes against her while simultaneously moving the front of dress skirt to her waist and hooking one of her legs around his waist. Kissing her mouth hungrily Jon presses his hardness against her. He wants her to feel how much he wants her.

Dany moans with lust, she can feel herself getting wet, the gently throbbing between her legs growing as each moment passes. Even through her small clothes and his pants she can feel his sex, firm and thick. He is ready to take her, and she wants him too.

“Daenerys Targaryen, you are mine, and I am yours,” Jon whispers between kisses as he begins rocking his cock against her sex. He groans at being able feel her warmth, he doesn’t even need to touch her to know that she is aroused and wants him as much as he wants her.

With one hand holding the edge of his cloak against the wall so that they are _mostly_ covered, Jon then slides his second hand down her flat belly before dipping into the band of her small clothes. Jon grunts proudly at feeling his fingers glide swiftly across her folds, she is sopping wet with her arousal. Without hesitation he slides two fingers into her sweet pussy and begins pleasuring her carefully, with determination.

“Jon!” she whimpers loudly, amazed at how damned close she is to coming all over his fingers. “Yes…yes…don’t stop!”

Dany, not one to be outdone, slips her hand to begin rubbing his engorged shaft over his pants. Their mouths crash together as Jon resumes pumping his hip to the same rhythm as his hand pleasures her, which makes Dany roll her head back with agony. She wants him to take her right there against the wall. 

“Your grace?” they both hear a man’s voice project from the other end of the hall. “Are you okay, my queen?” one of Daenery’s unsullied soldiers calls to the pair. His eyes respectfully turned away, while he waits for Dany’s answer.

To Dany’s dismay Jon’s fingers keep moving to bring her pleasure, his thumb now circling her clit. Opening her mouth to answer her soldier a strong zing of pleasure shoots through her body, in order to muffle her wail as she comes Dany bites furiously down on Jon’s shoulder. Her vigor causing him to grunt in pain.

Her body trembles in his arms as she comes down from her high, gasping for air. “Oh, Jon…” she pants, her eyes closed

“You better answer your guard before he charges over here to see what I am doing to you, my queen,” Jon warms her, smiling at how sated she looks.

Calming her voice, Daenerys calls to her guard, commanding him the walk away and make sure no one follows her and the king down this hallway for the time being. The unsullied soldier confirms his order and moves to comply.

Once they are alone again in the hallway Jon begins to chuckle. His hand still down her small clothes, this time rubbing tender circles around her sweetness in a manner that is gently soothing. Dany finally pushes his hand away and pulls down her dress. Jon kisses her again before pulling her into the secret stairwell that goes to the floor where her room is. Jon again is grateful that Sansa placed Dany and her group in the far end of the castle, where they have privacy.

“You are so bad, Jon Snow!” Dany chastises him as the door closes behind them. “What if that had been one of the Northern Lords?!”

Smiling at her confidently Jon thinks about her question, the answer immediately clear. “I wouldn’t care. The truth is I don’t care what anything thinks anymore. What matters to me, is you. I need you in my life, by my side, Daenerys Targaryen. I don’t give a shit that we are related, or what secret parentage has been revealed.”

Dany’s eyes widen, surprised at how sure he sounds. When just the day before he was reeling with apparent self-loathing.

Jon sighs, seeing the look of confusion on her face. “I realized earlier today, as I kept agonizing over the news…  Okay, yes. It shocked me at first that you and I are related. Especially because I knew I was deeply in love with you.  But what has hurt me the most,” Jon says before pausing to organize his beliefs. “Was what I thought was a loss of my identity. Even as Ned Stark’s bastard, being his son has always been so important to me. And I am still struggling with it, if I am honest with myself.”

Dany pulls Jon into her arms, her desire to comfort him is strong. “You can talk to me about anything, we can face anything, as long as we do it together.”

Jon mulls over her words, this beautiful woman that he found by chance, who he now knows was destined to be in his life all along. He realized earlier that day, he wanted to marry her. And he still wants to, he just isn’t sure how she would feel about it.

Kissing her cheek gently before steeping back, Jon stares into her beautiful eyes.

“Will you marry me?” Jon asks, smiling nervously at the woman he loves.

Dany’s eyes widen in shock, less than an hour ago she was trying to cope with a broken heart and now she is being asked to marry him.

 

“Before you answer, I have to say this….” Jon breathes in and out nervously, now feeling scared she will say no because of all he had just put her through. “I don’t care what anyone thinks, not anymore. I don’t want to have to hide what I feel for you. I love you and I want to be married, as soon as possible.”

Dany smiles and kisses him hard on the lips, laughing and smiling before answering, “Yes! I will marry you.”

Taking a step away from her beloved king she smiles at his confused face over the space that is now between them.

“But first, I am going to make you very happy, right here where we stand,” she says with a grin.

Jon’s eyes widen with anticipation, as Dany reaches up her dress and pulls down her small pants in order to kick them all the way off along with her boots.

“In the stairwell? What if someone from your group of advisors comes this way on the way to their chambers?” Jon smiles, excitement taking over as he feels himself hardening fully again.

“Then they come this way,” Dany says without caring. She needs him, and she needs him now.  Her fingertips slipping to the waist of his pants to signal what she wants. Jon leans down to kiss her again as his hands join hers. They work together to unbuckle his pants, Dany sliding her hand down in order to stroke his shaft up and down.

“Oh, gods Dany. That feels so good,” Jon croons in her ear as she works his dick with her hand. “I want you, and now.”

Dany pushes past Jon, looking over her shoulder she smiles coyly at him as she sits on the stairs and faces him. Jon gets the message and kneels on the step below her, hovering over her he begins pushing up the skirt of her dress as she immediately pulls his pants down past his scrumptious arse that she loves to squeeze. Throwing his cloak off he bunches it on the steps behind her back and head, he doesn’t want her getting hurt once he begins pounding into her.

Dany spreads her legs and pulling him closer to her. The smile at each other, both knowing what the other wants.  As Jon rubs the tip of his cock along her wet slit Dany whimpers with anticipation as she leans back on the stairs, resting her arms behind her.

Just when Dany expects Jon to plunge into her, he bends down and throws one of her legs over his shoulders as he places his mouth on her hot sex. Dany gasps in surprise as her beloved begins kissing and licking her, his tongue teasing and loving her bundle of nerves as her hips buck frantically. She doesn’t even care that the stones steps are digging into her back through Jon’s cloak. All she can think about is the sensations he is giving her between her legs.

Dany cries out loudly as she comes again, before she comes down from her high he makes his next move. Jon positions himself on the step that lines his cock up with her sweet pussy. Sliding his cock into her with a swift stroke and then placing his palms on the stairs for support.  He starts slow and steady as her pants and small moans encourage him to make love to her.

Daenerys spreads her legs even further and moves her hand to touch Jon’s arms and face as he takes her. This position allowing for a deep penetration, both of them panting as they collide again and again.  Their lips meeting with passion as Dany places her arm around Jon’s shoulder to hold him lovingly as he makes love to her.

 

 

Jon uses one hand to brace his weight on the stairs his other arm snaking around Dany’s body and holding her close as he makes love to her. Dany whimpers and moans as he fucks her, Jon loses himself in the sensation as he slides in and out of his beloved. He takes her hard, wanting feel her flutter around his cock again.

Jon shudders as he reaches his high and releases his seed inside of her. Dany kisses him lovingly, she loves the feeling of being in his arms after he comes.

The couple smile shyly as they quickly rearrange their clothes before hurrying to Dany’s room.

Once there, they strip off their clothes and slip into the bed and each other’s arms. They kiss and talk about what they had missed when apart from each other during their fight. The make love again, this time slowly and carefully in order to savor every moment.

Just as Dany was about to close her eyes to sleep the cloaked woman’s smug face at seeing their large group in the hall plants a terrible thought in her mind.

“Jon? That woman, is she from one of the prominent Northern families?” Dany asks while sitting up to face him.

His eyebrows knitting before answering “Yes, the Karstark family. Why, planning Drogon’s next meal?” Jon jokes, laughing at the image.

It turns him on to know that his cold queen can feel such jealously when it concerns him. Not that she would ever have anything to worry about, she is the only woman that he could ever want.

“I don’t like my children to eat rancid things, so no. But seriously, the face she made when seeing all of us…it was as though we just made her day. As if she has something planned after being seeing leaving your private study, in such a state with you stepping out behind her,” Dany says out loud as the pieces fall into place. Jon’s eyes widen in horror as he comes to the same realization. “If she is a lady from a good family, it would be her word against yours about what did or didn’t happen in that room.”

“Aye, her house could demand that I marry her in order to salvage her nonexistent honor,” Jon grumbles while sitting up on their bed, a scowl on his face. “Well they can all fuck off on the way to the seven hells!”

Dany smiles, she knows that she would burn the bitch before she ever allowed anyone to force Jon to marry another.

“My beloved queen, this could be an issue. And I have the perfect solution to avoid any possibility for the Karstark family to have a leg to stand on. But it will involve us moving quickly, come on we need to get dressed and find Sam Tarly!” Jon says while pulling his exhausted lover from their warm bed, ignoring her protests.

“Jon! What is Sam going to do for us in the middle of the night?” Dany asks while rummaging through her chests and picking a new dress to throw on.

“Sam is going to marry us this very instant, I can’t be expected to marry the Karstark tramp if you and I are already wed,” Jon says with a gleam in his eye.

Dany’s eyes widen, the thought of getting married to the man she adores making her flush with pleasure.

“Jon, are you sure? I mean…” Dany whispers while he embraces her, his deep kiss making her sentence die away.

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life,” Jon promises. “Will you become my wife, tonight?”

“Are you really that concerned about the Karstark family?” Dany asks, concerned that Jon may feel rushed.

Jon laughs loudly before answering. “Not at all, I don’t give a shit about what they think. And I know Sansa would love an excuse to finish them off, if she was given a legitimate reason. The truth is I want to marry you as soon as humanly possible – this issue is just giving us a reason to hurry. Is that okay?”

“More than okay, let’s go wake Sam…and your sisters, Missandei, Jorah and even Tyrion too. I can’t wait to marry you,” Dany laughs as they close her chamber’s door after slipping into the hallway.

As the couple link hands to round up their wedding guests, Jon stops in his tracks remembering a question he meant to ask earlier.

“Was that Jamie Lannister I saw in the hallway outside of my study earlier?” Jon asks Dany.

**++o+ Story End +o++**

 

**Author's Update:** _Due to reader requests, I will be doing a second part for this pair. I am currently working on my outline for UNCLOAKED. Be sure to follow me so that you will get a notification when I post the new story. Have a great day!  
_

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139588146@N02/25109847547/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Thank you for reading this far. I hope you were as happy with the jonerys ending as I was.  
> Another thank you to LustOnMyFingers for giving me great feedback on the important parts of this fic.  
> Lastly - keep an eye out, I am SUPER excited about my next jonerys fanfic story idea. I can't wait to start writing it and share it with all of you.  
> Have a great day.


End file.
